Poké 10: Silver version (Kanto Arc)
by S1lveRWAr
Summary: Silver was an orphan living an ordinary life. One day a tragic disaster ended his life, or so he thought. Now armed with a mysterious device on his wrist, he travels around the world with Ash and Co. What crazy adventures await them? I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon. Just my OC.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone my name is S1lveRWAr, Silver for short and this is my very first fanfic. So, I've got many ideas swarming around my head and I hate that I can't do anything but use my imagination. So, I decided to create a fanfic that's been on my mind for a while, so I decided to write it out.

Also I'm new to this so if anyone can give advice or state any important rules I should follow please do.

Also please check out my youtube channel, its name is S1lveRWAr and I hope you guys enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Ben 10, just my OC.

**Prologue-Calm before the storm**

"Yeah yeah I know what I'm doing relax." a young boys voice echoes through the night. "Don't worry we'll be in and out in a few minutes, it'll be like we were never there."

"I don't know Brad; shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" another voice spoke nervously, scared of being caught.

"Again, stop worrying, what could possibly-" the first boys voice said before being interrupted by lights being turned on, scaring the two boys. In front of the two boys stood a teenager looking down at the duo with a tired and annoyed look, he had short silvery white hair that's currently in disarray and he was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and black shorts, his silver eyes narrowed at the frightened duo.

"Care to explain why you boys are up so late?" asked the teen, it was clear he wasn't in the mood for jokes. The two boys shuddered in fear. "We..ummm...well you see.." Brad, the first boy started before the teenager raised his right hand, stopping him from saying anything else.

"I don't want to hear it right now, so go to bed I'll deal with you two tomorrow." was the tired response of the teen "Understood?"

""Yes, Big Bro Silver"" was their combined response before they left for their rooms.

"Sorry Sam I thought we can get some cookies before going to bed"

"It's alright Brad, I knew I was asking too much thanks for helping anyway"

The voices of the two boys echoed down the hall until they can't be heard anymore.

Silver let out a tired sigh, that was the fifth time this month that the kids decide to sneak out in the middle of the night, he turned off the lights and head back to his room. He's currently living in an orphanage for children of all ages and being the oldest of the orphaned children, he's often seen as an older brother figure to the children that live here. Of course, that made him rather protective of the children that live here with him. Most of the time he's often the first to judge any adults that come to adopt a child to make sure they are caring enough for him to trust the kids to. However sometimes he gets WAY to protective and many adults complained that the teenager is a problem and that they should send him off, however the caretakers that look after the children often had to explain that he was also an orphan like the other children and is rather protective of the little ones. Needless to say, they're opinion of him changed instantly.

However, that also prevents him from being adopted by potential parents as they didn't have the heart to take him away from the children. Silver didn't care, he's perfectly content with looking after the young ones and nothing can make him happier. The silver haired teen smiled to himself as he plopped himself onto his bed and let the darkness take him into the realm of dreams.

Unknown to him his life is about to take a rather massive change.

_Scene change_

Birds were chirping as they perched atop of trees, their singing waking up all of the residents of the orphanage.

All but one person.

Silver was still asleep in bed despite the constant singing outside and the loud ringing of his alarm clock. The silver haired teen continue to sleep peacefully not noticing several tiny footsteps enter his room. Whispering was heard for a while before everything went silent, then suddenly-

"WAKE UP BIG BRO SILVER!!!!!""

"GAH!"

Silver suddenly found himself buried underneath several giggling children as they continue to squash him.

They had dogpiled on top of him, giving him a rather rude awakening.

But it got him to wake up, despite the comfort his bed provided. Silver let out a tired sigh as he scooped up all the playful children and placed them on the ground. The children smiled at him and shouted,

"GOOD MORNING BIG BRO SILVER!"

Despite the rude awakening he couldn't help but smile back at the little ones.

"Good morning" was his tired reply as he yawned and got up from his bed.

"Please leave while I get changed kids" he added after, which made the kids nod and leave the room. Silver smiled to himself as he got ready for the day, after all today there will be some adults coming to inspect the children and possibly adopt one of them. He never liked the feeling of the children leaving but their lives are not his to decide. Humming to himself as he showers he mentally hope that the adults that come here are the kind ones that are willing to look after the young ones.

Oh how wrong he is.

_Scene change_

The multiple children were running around the hallways playing with each other when he arrived at the living room, he was now dressed in a plain white T-shirt, a white hoodie jacket and black jeans. He also wore a pair of sports shoes and had headphones around his head as he listened to his favorite songs. Silver looked around the hall, watching the kids interact and play with each other. He would let them play more, if today wasn't so important.

"Alright everyone come on time to get ready." he called out to the playful children, catching their attention. "Awwwww... " was their collective response causing Silver to laugh. "Remember what today is kids? Today's the day that the grown ups are coming, the President himself is coming too." was his reply causing them to get excited. After all, it's not everyday that the President decides to visit your home. The children scrambled to clean up the halls of toys and games as the caretakers of the orphanage arrived. "...And here are the children that live here Mr. President." one of the caretakers said and noticed Silver watching the kids clean up. "Ah Silver I see you got the kids to clean the room" was his response. Silver just shrugged, "Someone had to remind them who's visiting today" as he watched the kids before turning to the President. "Good morning Mr. President, my name is Silver, if you haven't figured it out already " he said introducing himself. The President raised an eyebrow at the teen "Silver? that's a rather unusual name" he replied. Silver chuckled and said "No one knows my real name, not even me. So the kids decided to call me Silver after my silver hair and eyes". The President nodded in response, understanding the origin of his name "I take it that your one of the caretakers here?" he asked. Silver shook his head and replied "No, I'm also an orphan like these kids, I've just been here longer than they have".

"I see, back to the original topic can you tell me about the young children that live here?"

Silver nodded and started listing them off.

"Well there's seven children living here still, not including myself. There's Brad who's known to sneak out for treats at night, but he's extremely kind and is willing to do anything to help others. Then there's Sam who's basically a brother to him, Sam's the quiet type, preferring to sit in a corner somewhere and read a book. The blond haired girl over there is Alyssa or Aly for short, she's a rather rowdy one often enjoying sports activities over studying. The girl next to Aly is Rachel, who loves to cook despite not being allowed to go into the kitchen. She does help me bake cookies though, on certain occations. The chubby one in the back is Andrew who plays games rather often with Benjamin, the boy with glasses next to him. Finally we have Jacob who's currently practicing to become a writer, since he enjoys reading and writing."

The President hummed to himself, each of these children were unique in their own way so it's also tough for him as he didn't have the heart to seperate some of them. But before anything else can be said an explosion from outside startled everyone in the building causing the kids to panic and run towards Silver, the teen hugging them in an attempt to clam them down. The President's bodyguards quickly formed a circle around the President and the civilians keeping a watchful eye for any movement. A nearby wall collapsed as some people in gas masks entered the building, SMGs aimed at the people. Their leader spoke up "If you value your citizens lives Mr. President, then you will surrender yourself to us right now." the terrorist demanded in a raspy voice due to his mask muffling his voice. The President gave them a dark look, before sighing and raising his hands in the air, "Very well, just don't shoot the children".

The kids were crying now as they watch their beloved President slowly walked towards the terrorists, the leader smirked behind his mask thinking that they have won.

He was wrong when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

Silver had snuck around them and is now attacking the intruders, angry at them for destroying their home. The leader growled and attempted to throw him off but Silver's grip was too strong, he yelled out in pain when the teen dug his nails into his exposed neck and rammed the teen into a wall causing him to stagger. Silver grunted as he struggled to keep his balance when suddenly-

BANG!

Silver gasped as he felt warm liquid flow down his abdomen and onto the floor.

He has been shot.

The terrorist leader grinned as he approached the injured teen and pointed the gun onto his forehead, before he could pull the trigger Silver reacted, knocking the gun away and putting the man into a chokehold. The leader's eyes widened as he struggled to escape, looking over to his men to call for help, only to realise that the President's bodyguards are already trying to restrain them. He growled and took out a knife and jabbed it into the teens side. Silver winced everytime the knife buried itself into his side.

But he didn't let go.

He refused to, after all he's not going to let the kids be hurt by this lunatic.

It went on for a few more secs before the terrorists attacks became weaker until his arms went limp and his pupils dilated. Silver dropped the unconscious leader onto the cold hard floor.

Silver had won, and lost.

He subdued the leader, but had taken too much punishment. He collapsed onto the ground bleeding profusely from his side, we wasn't even aware of his surroundings anymore he just knew that there were voices but they sound distant and his vision blurred. He smiled knowing that the kids are now safe.

And closed his eyes.

**So what do you guys think? Lemme know in the comments on what you guys think of the story so far :)**

**And check out my Youtube channel! Its name is S1lveRWAr - Gaming and more, I upload occasionally there so please do me a favour and check it out**

**Thanks a lot and I'll see guys next time, take care now! **

**Edit: I noticed a few minor errors but I fixed them don't worry guys :)**


	2. Limbo, Resurrection and Awakening

**I'm back and this is the first chapter, in celebration of gaining my first follower so thank you so much. And enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Chapter 1 – Limbo, Resurrection and Awakening**

Silver groaned as he opened his eyes, his body aching as he moved, upon opening his eyes all he saw was complete darkness. "Where am I?" he said to no one as he inspected his surroundings see nothing but well...nothing.

Confused he attempted to recall what happened to him before he ended up here, and came to a realization. He's dead. He died from his injuries while saving the children. "So, I'm dead. Well I wasn't expecting death to be so...empty" he muttered. He sighed, wondering what he should do now when suddenly he heard a faint voice speak to him in his mind.

_A new destiny awaits you_

Silver was hopelessly confused "New destiny?" he asked in confusion.

_You exist for a greater purpose_

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

_I shall grant you a new power, use it and protect what's important to you_

"What po-" Silver was cut off when a bright light engulfed his left wrist causing him to shield his eyes, when the light faded away, he looked down at his wrist to figure out what happened.

Only to find out that there was something attached his wrist.

It appears to be an odd watch like device, primarily white in color with two grey lines going down the top and bottom, a circle shaped dial in the middle with a silver-colored hourglass symbol on it as well as a button beneath it.

(Imagine the Original Omnitrix from Ben 10 season 1, but instead of black and green, its white and silver)

Silver frowned; he was sure he had seen this before, might have been in one of the TV shows the kids watched. If he recalled to activate the device he needed to-

His thoughts were interrupted when the mysterious voice spoke again.

_Now go and protect them, our guardian._

Silver looked up confused until another bright light flashed causing him to cover his eyes as the light consumed him.

_Scene Change_

Silver woke up to hear beeping near him, confused he looked over to the side to see an odd machine currently connected to him. He blinked, before coming to the conclusion that he is currently in a hospital somewhere. He groaned. He hated hospitals. Nonetheless, he got up and wrenched the wires off him and proceeded to get out of bed. He gave a couple of stretches, making sure his body was still working before looking around for his clothes, upon noticing then he picked them up and got changed. He just finished putting his shoes on before the door opened with a loud BANG! A doctor barged in, presumably to check on the patient, only to see that said patient is currently up and fully dressed and sitting on the windowsill like nothing happened.

The doctor gawked at the patient's recovery but then immediately went to him and said, or rather shouted "HOW ARE YOU EVEN MOVING?!?!?" causing Silver to wince at the volume.

Silver looked over at the doctor and replied, "I can't really explain it myself, but I tend to be stronger than the average human." he then got up from the window and added "Don't ask" when the doctor opened his mouth to say something. The doctor clammed up any decided to ask him some questions.

"Alright which region did you come from? Hoenn? Sinnoh? Or even Johto?"

Silver just looked blank "what?"

"Excuse me doctor but I think I'll handle it from here" another voice came from the door. Silver looked over and noticed a man in his early forties enter. His attire indicates that's he's a scientist of sorts and possibly the best one that can answer his questions. "Alright then" was his simple reply causing the doctor to look at him in surprise.

"But I..."

"Don't worry doctor I can assure you he's in capable hands" the professor said causing the doctor to sigh in defeat and leave the room. The professor took a chair and sat down on it and stared at the silver haired teen. "Well let's start with introductions, my name is Oak. Professor Oak, also known as a Pokémon professor." he started "and you are...?"

"Silver. Just Silver. No last name" Silver replied. No point trying to be rude to someone who's being nice to him. Oak raised an eyebrow at the teen, "No last name? Whatever do you mean my boy?" Silver winced when Oak called him "my boy" but shrugged it off.

"I'm an orphan, I never knew my name, so I was called Silver after my hair and eye color" he answered back making Oak nod, at least he knew why. Silver frowned and looked at Oak, complementing whether or not to tell the professor, he might think that he is crazy, on the other hand he is the nicest person he's met since waking up in this world. He decided to take a risk and tell him. "Professor this might sound crazy, but I don't think I'm from this world" he started "last thing I remember was trying to protect someone from an attacker before bleeding out" he continued in a shaky voice shocking Oak, as the teen apparently had experienced something horrible, but he wasn't done "I remember feeling my blood run down my body as I bled to death, a feeling I will never forget." Silver paused, taking a few deep breaths, it was obvious that retelling the story is affecting greatly.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want too" Oak reassured him, trying to keep the teen from hurting himself further, but the teen shook his head, wanting to get it out of his system. "I woke up in a blank space, it was dark, there was nothing there, but complete emptiness"

"Then I heard a voice, saying something about destiny and purpose, I don't have any idea what the voice wanted but it gave me my watch and next thing I knew a bright light consumed me and I woke up here" he finished. Silver let out a long sigh, thankful to get the load off his chest as he looked over at Oak wanting to gauge his reaction. He was shocked beyond disbelief, but quickly shoved that aside and looked at Silver "When we found you, you were unconscious after falling two-thousand from the sky without any form of protection. We brought you straight to the hospital shortly afterwards, needless to say we were rather shocked that your even in one piece. I'm even more surprised that you're up but you mentioned that you're stronger than the average human so I shouldn't be surprised".

Oak blinked remembering something, "You mentioned a watch?", Silver raised his left arm, revealing the mysterious device attached to his wrist.

"I'm not entirely sure how it works but I think I've seen this in a TV show before." Silver stated as he looked at the device, "but I'm still not entirely sure how it works-" he was interrupted when he pushed the button on it bringing up the dial surprising the two of them. Silver looked at it, then at the professor, then back at the watch before scrolling through the dial, he found nothing displayed though much to his confusion, as far as he knew the device was supposed to have icons displayed.

"Hmmm, there's supposed to be icons here, I'm confused" Silver mumbled until the dial spun around and a beam of energy shot off in a random direction and came back, confusing the duo even further.

**"DNA sample acquired; transformation now available"**

The duo looked at each other before looking back at the device as a black outline of something appeared on the faceplate. Silver raised an eyebrow at this before pressing down the faceplate causing a bright white light to engulfed him. Oak covered his eyes, the light momentarily blinding him. When the light died down Oak lowered him arm to see what exactly happened.

And got the what could possibly be the biggest shock of his life.

Standing in Silver's place was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black possessing a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest it has red eyes, a long snout and ears. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts as well as four black appendages that hanging down from its head.

Silver had turned into a Lucario.

Needless to say, both Silver and Oak were completely stupefied as Silver despite being calm earlier, is now panicking like crazy. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!!?"** the now transformed teen yelled out in surprise, shocking the professor even more that he's still capable of speech despite being a Pokémon. But right now, his priority is to calm the human-turned-Pokémon before he breaks something important.

"Calm down Silver, I'd admit I'm just as shocked as you are but right now panicking isn't going to do us any good" Oak calmly stated, trying to keep the Aura Pokémon from going nuts. It worked because upon sensing Oak's calm demeanor Silver relaxed and stopped panicking. **"I'm calm...I'm calm...deep breaths...deep breaths...okay"** Silver continued to do breathing exercises to calm himself, before looking at Oak **"So what exactly am I?"** he asked unsure on what he had turned into.

"I believe you are a Pokémon called Lucario, that beam earlier must have hit a Lucario and added its DNA into your watch and let you change yourself into the Pokémon that you have scanned" Oak explained inspecting the hourglass symbol on his chest. Silver blinked before curiosity got the best of him and tapped the symbol. A bright light engulfed him before it died down revealing Silver in his human form. Silver inspected his body making sure everything is in its place before looking at the device, then it clicked in his head.

"I think it was called the Omnitrix. I could be wrong but I believe that's what it's called" Silver explained to Oak, who nodded. "A good name indeed" was his simple response. Silver looked at the Omnitrix then at the sky.

"Did that voice, send me here, to start over?" he questioned as he continued to gaze into the sky. Oak frowned before an idea popped in his head. "How about you work for me in my lab?" he offered surprising the teen, "you need a place to stay and from what I heard you have nowhere to go, I'm offering to give you a roof above your head and in exchange you will help me with my research". Silver complemented his options before looking at the professor with a smile. "Deal"

_Scene change- 2 hours later_

Silver has been discharged from the hospital and is now riding with Oak in a jeep as they passed through Route 1, Silver occasionally watching nearby Pokémon scurry around, Pidgeys flying in the air, Rattatas running through the grass, Mankeys swinging on the trees, Silver smiled at the Pokémon around him before Oak caught his attention again, the professor was explaining to him about the history of the world of Pokémon, as they make their way towards Pallet Town. "Well someone's excited to visit Pallet Town" Oak said with a smile.

Silver just smiled back.

"We're here" Oak said as Pallet Town appeared over the distance. Silver marveled the sights of the suburban town as they pulled over outside Oak's Lab. Silver and Oak got out of the Jeep and proceeded towards the lab. Along the way Silver noticed a large ranch behind the lab, he turned to Oak and looked at him in a questioning manner. The professor just chuckled and said, "that's where any trainer's Pokémon stay if they are not needed by their trainers" Silver nodded accepting that fact, after all trainers are only allowed to have 6 Pokémon on them at all times, it would make sense for the extra Pokémon to be stored here in the ranch.

Oak opened the door to the lab and was greeted with two 8-year-old boys arguing. One of them has raven-black hair and the other boy brown hair that flowed towards the side. The two boys continue their arguing until Oak coughed catching their combined attention.

"Ash, Gary, why are you two arguing again?" Oak asked the duo; Gary was about to retort until he noticed the silver-haired teen standing next to him. "Who's that gramps?" Gary asked curious on who he is, also gaining Ash's attention in the process.

"Yeah, who's that?" the raven-haired boy asked.

Silver just smiled at them.

"You can call me Silver"

**_****And done. This took quite some time to think about and I think it worked out pretty well. So Silver met the two soon to be rivals, wonder how this would affect the future? Well, no spoilers XD **


	3. The Beginning of an Adventure!

**I'm back again for another chapter of Poké 10: Silver version.**

**So I'm publishing chapters through the app version of fanfiction since I can't access the website in my country.**

**But I will keep uploading as much and as frequently as possible.**

**Again thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/Telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**Chapter 2- The Beginning of an Adventure!**

_2 Years later_

It was a peaceful morning, Pidgeys were chirping, Rattatas were scurrying, a ten-year-old boy screaming bloody murder...

Wait what.

A certain raven-haired boy burst out of his house dressed only in his pajamas as he yelled out "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!"

Yep, Ash Ketchum overslept and is now hurrying to Professor Oaks to get his starter before all the Pokémon are gone.

His yelling had woken up the entire town (Or rather, the ones that are still asleep) especially a certain silver-haired teen who had just went down to the living room for his morning cup of coffee when the boy rushed past him. Silver yawned as he ruffled his messy bed hair, his T-shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders.

"Morning Delia" he said in a tired voice causing said woman to sweatdrop. She and a few others had figured out something about Silver in the two years that he lived here.

Silver is NOT a morning person.

Ever since he arrived in Pallet Town two years ago, he had the pleasure of meeting Ash and Gary for the first time. Needless to say, his brotherly instincts kicked in and stopped the argument from escalating. He then made the duo apologize to each other shortly afterwards. Delia offered to take him in since he doesn't really have a place to stay in and in exchange Silver helped out whenever and wherever he could, ranging from Pokémon studies to simple chores.

He was very helpful and also very kind. As a result, he became rather popular there, especially to the girls who often squealed whenever they see him. After all he was rather handsome and the fact that he is also multi-talented instantly caught their attention.

He turned them all down though, saying over and over that he wasn't interested in getting a relationship. He's often left in charge of Ash and Gary when they were younger. But as he was used to kids squabbling he didn't have a lot of problems keeping the duo out of trouble.

Back to the present, Silver sighed as he opened the front door and stepped out, "I'll go get that idiot".

"We'll be back for breakfast" he added before leaving, Delia just shook her head and smiled. Silver was too kind and caring to everyone.

_Scene Change_

Gary was outside Professor Oaks lab, cheerleaders cheering for him as he got in his car (What system does Kanto have to let a ten-year-old drive?) and waved back at the girls, just in time to notice Ash running like a madman before stopping outside the lab panting like crazy. Gary blinked in surprise, before asking "Ash? Did you seriously just run all the way here?". Ash looked up at his rival and said "Yeah I overslept, hope I can still get a Pokémon"

"Don't worry, I bet Gramps still have some left"

"I hope so, I've been looking forward to start my journey today"

"I *yawn* did tell you to go to bed early, but did you listen to me? No"

The 2 boys sweatdropped when Silver walked right up to the duo dressed only in his night clothes and messy bed hair, he yawned again before giving Ash a tired look and said "Your mother made breakfast, so I would recommend going back to the house to eat before leaving for your journey".

He then directed his attention to the lab "Shouldn't you go get your starter Ash?" he then added causing the boy to freak out again and dash towards the lab. Silver let out another sigh and turned to Gary "Some things, never change" he stated making Gary laugh. "Yep, that's Ashy-boy for ya. Always the one to attach all sorts of trouble." he said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"I did say that he's the very definition of a walking disaster. And yet again, no one listens to me when I'm right." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Gary shrugged, no point denying the obvious. Silver then turned to Gary "Take care now Gary, I can't follow you for this exact reason.". Gary smiled "See ya Big Bro.", Silver smiled back before hearing screaming coming from inside the lab. He sighed "Well, here we go again."

_Line break_

So apparently Ash couldn't get a regular traditional starter like the other trainers and instead got a Pikachu who refuses to listen to him. Currently said Pokémon refused to budge from its place on the ground, so Silver decided to pick it up despite Ash frantically waving his arms telling him it was a bad idea. The Electric Mouse Pokémon glared at the teen before deciding to zap him too. But Silver stopped it by saying, "Don't even think about it". Pikachu huffed in annoyance

_"Stupid human, like I'll listen to you anyway"_.

Silver frowned at the sentence "You may call your trainer stupid, that much we can agree on" he said getting loud "HEY!" from said trainer "But I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like that in front of everyone". Pikachu stared at him, before yelling _"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!?!"_.

"Yes, I can" Silver stated, "Why its super easy, can't everyone do it?" he questioned.

"Not everyone is as cool as you Big Bro"

Silver just shrugged and picked up Pikachu, who's currently too shocked to even react and started walking back to the Ketchum residence. Ash quickly followed him, after all he was still in his pajamas and needed to change.

That and he didn't want his mother to be upset that he decided to skip breakfast, one that she made specially for this occasion.

"Big Bro, are you going to make some sweets for the journey?" Ash asked, curious whether or not he will bring some with them. After all, Silver is a pretty good cook, both in culinary and pastry arts. Silver nodded "I know how much you and Gary like my cooking Ash, that's why I'm bringing some cooking equipment with us and yes, I am going to make some sweets and snacks".

He then sighed "I still don't understand how backpacks can be bottomless"

Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped at that.

_Scene change_

Silver and Ash arrived back at the Ketchum residence where Delia had just finished making breakfast and is currently cleaning up the kitchen. Upon noticing the duo, she smiled and said "About time you two got back". Pikachu tilted his head before turning to the teen. _"Who's that?"_ he asked knowing that the teen can understand him. "That, is Ash's mother. She's the one who raised him ever since he was little" Silver answered the Electric types question. Delia's attention was immediately directed to the mouse sitting on Ash's shoulder. "And who's this little cutie?" she said picking him up, Silver gave Pikachu a warning glare causing him to shudder. Delia started petting him and scratching him under his chin causing the Electric type to let out a relaxed "Chaaaaa" as she continued to smolder him with affection causing both Ash and Silver to sweatdrop.

"Lets...Lets just ignore them and eat breakfast" Silver suggested, which Ash complied deciding it's better to leave the woman and Pokémon alone.

_Timeskip - 2 hours later_

Delia was fussing over everything, making sure that the boys have everything. Silver had already told her that he packed everything they needed, the main reason being Ash would probably forget in the span of 10 minutes.

"...And don't forget to change your underwear, every single da-"

"OKAY MOM WE GET IT!" Ash yelled, clearly embarrassed from the constant fuss. Silver hit him in the head, "Don't disrespect your mother" he said, causing Delia to giggle.

"Good luck boys, and safe travels" Delia said, giving Ash one last hug before letting go. Ash smiled and started to run towards Route 1, Silver sighed and ran off after the boy. _"Does wait or slow down not exist in his vocabulary?"_ he mentally said to himself as he gave chase.

Silver eventually caught up to Ash who's currently looking for a Pokémon to catch, he rolled his eyes at the boy but didn't say anything. After all he understands the boy's excitement. Doesn't mean that he should just scare off everything that moves. "Calm down Ash, or you'll scare away all the Pokémon" he said making Ash stop running.

_"Sheesh, he's nuts"_ Pikachu said as he jumped onto Silver's shoulder surprising the teen as he raised his left arm to grab him-

And touched the mouse with his watch.

The faceplate glowed yellow and begins to make odd beeping noises attracting the attention of the others. Silver frowned as he put Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder and started fiddling with his watch. Ash and Pikachu watched him as he fiddled with it.

_"What's that?"_ Pikachu asked, clearly not knowing what it is. Silver looked at him complementing whether or not to tell the mouse, before going back to fiddling with his watch "Ash you tell him"

"But I don't understand what he says"

"I'm busy just give him a quick rundown of how it works"

Ash blinked "Okay". The boy then sat down in a nearby clearing and started explaining to Pikachu on how the device works.

Timeskip – 10 minutes later

_**"**So lemme get this straight"_ Pikachu said to Silver, who had finished doing whatever he was doing. _"You have a powerful thing on your wrist that lets you turn into any Pokémon you have the DNA of and use their powers and abilities as well?"_ he continued, earning him a nod from the teen. "I'm not sure who it was who gave me the Omnitrix in the first place, but there's nothing I can do about it. And I can't get it off no matter how hard I try."

Silver explained, as he inspected it again.

_"So, you can turn into any Pokémon you have the DNA of?"_ Pikachu asked, Silver nodded as he dialed up the Omnitrix scrolling through the list until he came across a silhouette of Pikachu and pressed down on the faceplate causing the clearing to be engulfed in white light.

When the light died down in the teens place stood another Pikachu with an hourglass symbol on its chest.** "And just like that, I'm a Pikachu just like you"** the now transformed teen said. Pikachu rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming, he still saw the other Pikachu standing in front of him.

**"Don't ask how I can still speak human because I don't know myself"** Silver answered Pikachu before the mouse could say anything. The transformed teen tapped the Omnitrix symbol and in a flash of light, turned back into a human, he then took out a paper bag from Ash's backpack. "Enough about me, who's hungry?" he asked the two, a Spearow noticed the bag of treats and decided to divebomb them trying to get the treats in the bag.

Only for Silver to punch it in the face, knocking it into the trees.

Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped at the way he dealt with the attacker so casually, they were about to take some snacks until they heard flapping. Lots of flapping. Looking up in the air the trainer and Pokémon paled at the sight of the massive flock of angry Spearow. Silver looked back at the flock then at Ash.

"Ash, Pikachu" Silver said slowly as he started putting the bag back inside the backpack, before dialing up the Omnitrix.

"Run"

The duo complied, running in the opposite direction and away from the flock as Silver stared at the approaching enemies.

"Let's do this" he said as he slammed down on the Omnitrix as a bright light engulfed the area again, and a different Pokémon stood in the teens place. It is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body, several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders on both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes, there is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back, it also has three claws on its feet and hands, a ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail, the hourglass symbol located on the center of its chest.

**"Tyranitar!"** he called out as the Armor Pokémon stared down at the Spearow.

He growled, and charged at them. The Spearow outnumber him a hundred to one, but he outclassed them in strength and power. He launched multiple Stone Edges and Dark Pulses at the flock, causing lots of them to drop like flies. The flock was slowly thinning out as Silver kept fighting, but then he noticed a small portion of the flock had broken off in the direction that Ash and Pikachu ran off to. His eyes widened as he growled at the flock and fired a Hyper Beam straight through the flock, taking down a majority of the Spearow. He then began to run after Ash and Pikachu. He tapped the Omnitrix symbol again causing a bright light to engulf him and the area around him.

_Scene change_

Ash was fighting for his life. Pikachu was injured and unconscious and the Spearow flock was closing in fast. He had 'borrowed' a bike from an orange haired girl who yelled at him for taking it and was hurrying towards Viridian City. But on the way he tripped over some rocks and crashed onto the ground. Ash gritted his teeth as the flock approached him and Pikachu. "LISTEN UP SPEAROWS! I AM ASK KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN AND IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY POKEMON, THEN YOU"RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" he yelled at the approaching flock. The Spearows complied, charging at him. The ten-year-old closed his eyes and waited for the attacks to hit.

They never did.

Ash opened his eyes to see another Pokémon standing in between him and the flock. It is a quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion, its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue and much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur.

Silver, in the form of a Luxray, roared at the flock. How dare they attack the boy he saw as a little brother! Now he's mad, REALLY mad. Silver roared again, and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack frying most of the remaining Spearow, the ones who weren't hit flew away in fear. It was clear that they weren't going to win this battle.

Silver tapped the Omnitrix symbol, reverting him back into his human form.

He fell down to one knee as he watched the retreating flock.

"Big bro!" Ash called out as he limped towards the teen, carrying Pikachu the whole time. Silver smiled at him as he forced himself up, not wanting to look weak in front of Ash any longer. "Let's not do that again" he said not wanting to go through the same thing again. Ash nodded, before remembering that Pikachu was injured. "Pikachu. He needs help" Ash exclaimed worriedly; Silver nodded as they began to run towards Viridian City.

Only pause when they saw a large Pokémon fly over their heads.

Silver and Ash's eyes widened at the Pokémon, both boys didn't know what Pokémon it is as they have never seen it before. The unknown Pokémon disappeared over the horizon as both Ash and Silver felt their spirits lift up.

"Let's go Ash" Silver said as the duo continued on their path, when a feather flew down in front of him. Silver blinked, recognizing it as a feather from the unknown Pokémon. He picked it up and inspected it, before deciding to put the feather on the Omnitrix. The device suddenly glowed and absorbed the feather before the faceplate started to glow yellow and spin around. When the glowing stopped a silhouette of the unknown Pokémon appeared. Silver smiled at the new form he's acquired before urging Ash to keep walking.

The unknown Pokémon can wait.

For now, they have an injured Pokémon to tend to.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it might be a bit lacking in information but I'm trying my best. So please cut me some slack alright XD****See you guys in the next chapter :)**

**Edit: Noticed a few mistakes that I, corrected, lemme know if there are any that I missed. Again sorry guys XD**


	4. Attack on Viridian

**I am back yet again! Sorry for the wait guys, but it's not easy for me to picture how I want the story to go. but I've figured it out and so without further a do. Here's chapter 3**

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**Chapter 3 – Attack in Viridian**

Both Silver and Ash were hurrying towards the Viridian city Pokémon center in hopes that they can help Pikachu, the mouse is currently still unconscious. Ash was then yanked back by the collar of his shirt by Officer Jenny as she glared at him and asked "Hold it! What do you think you're doing with that Pokémon!"

Silver gave her an exasperated sigh and replied "We were attacked by a flock of Spearow and are on our way to the Pokémon center Jenny". Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow before demanding they show her some ID; Silver showed his ID showing that he is a research assistant and Ash's legal guardian. Ash however panicked as he didn't have an ID like Silver until the teen said that his Pokédex also functions as his ID. Ash took out his Pokédex and showed it to Officer Jenny, she opened it and it responded: "I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced".

Silver deadpanned, "Did it just say the 'Town of Pallet'?" he questioned making the other two sweatdrop. It does sound rather dumb hearing it out loud. Jenny nodded and said "Get on my bike, I'll take you to the Pokémon center". Ash looked at Silver who nodded and urged him on. Officer Jenny's bike can only fit one extra person after all. Ash hopped in as Officer Jenny drove off at high speeds making the boy scream as he held on for dear life.

Silver sweatdropped and wondered how she even still has a driving license.

He started to make his way towards the Pokémon center himself before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Silver!"

The teen turned around, surprised to see who it was.

"James?"

_Scene change_

The silver-haired teen was now sitting on a park bench drinking some juice from a bottle as he conversed with the blue-haired man sitting next to him. The man was dressed in a blue dress shirt, a brown vest and grey jeans. He's also wearing sunglasses and a fedora. His name is James.

"So, your looking after lil'Ashy now Silver?" James asked as he munched on some cookies that Silver had taken out and shared with the man. The teen nodded,

"We both know that letting Ash leave the house alone is a bad idea, after all he somehow is able to get lost in his hometown despite living there for 10 years" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone making the older man laugh. Both of them shared a laugh as they continued to catch up.

How did these two meet? Well here's how:

_Flashback_

_It was a dark and stormy night; it was heavily raining outside and Silver was currently inside the Ketchum residence cleaning the windows from inside the house. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure lying on the ground underneath some trees in an attempt to seek shelter from the rainstorm. Silver frowned as he stepped outside with an umbrella and headed towards the shivering figure. The figure revealed to be a man in his mid-twenties with lavender blue hair and he also has a Growlithe next to him. Silver approached the man causing him to lift his head up.__"W-w-w-what d-do y-y-you w-want?" he asked in a shivering voice. Silver sighed and helped him up to his feet and said "C'mon, I'm not letting you two freeze in this rain". The man hesitated, before reluctantly picked up his Growlithe and followed the teen back into the house._

_Once inside he gave the two a warm, dry blanket and went into the kitchen to prepare something for the duo. He then returned carrying two bowls of hot soup and gave them to the two. The man gratefully took the bowls and set one of them down on the ground for his Growlithe, he then took a sip of the hot soup, eyes widening at the mixture of flavors that it contained. He quickly down the rest of his soup, hissing at the heat but ignored it. He then looked at the teen who was watching him curiously.__The man sighed, "James, that's my name." he said, after all its rude to not introduce himself to him after he showed this much hospitality to him. "Silver" was the teens simple response. James nodded and decided to get straight to the point, "Why did you help us?" he asked, unsure on why he decided to help them both. Silver's answer was simple, "Because it's the right thing to do" James was shocked at his response, then the teen added "Don't expect me to just let you stay here, once the storm's over your leaving, got it?".__James nodded at that, no point overstaying his welcome.__"Word of advice" Silver added, making the man look at him "If you ever feel lost, if you ever feel like the world is against you, never forget those who are close to you, and the ones that you hold dear in your heart". James looked shocked at the words of wisdom that the teen said as he looked down at the ground and begun to think._

_Timeskip – A few hours later_

_James was walking away from the Ketchum Residence with his Growlithe as he thought about what the teen had said.__On his way out he encountered a young raven-haired boy and what appears to be his mother walking towards the house. He blinked before excusing himself, but before he could go far, he was stopped by an eager Ash, who barraged him with questions like there's no tomorrow. Silver just smiled at their interaction._

_Back to the Present_

James laughed as he recalled the moments when Ash would just ask him over and over about his journeys, ever since he met the boys, he's been paying frequent visits to Pallet Town just to see them. James also knew of Silver's powers and agreed to keep it hidden.

"So, how's Koffing and Growlithe?" Silver asked the man, curious on how his Pokémon are doing, James smiled and replied "Koffing's doing just fine, and Growlie evolved into Arcanine last week". Silver raised an eyebrow at that. "What's an Arcanine?" he asked, James just took out a Pokéball and released Growlie from his Pokéball. When the light dissipated in its place stood a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Silver whistled at the Legendary Pokémon's appearance, clearly impressed at it.

"You've grown Growlie, I'm not sure if we can even call you that anymore" Silver said while stroking the Fire-Types mane. Growlie panted as Silver continue to pet it. Of course, Silver had to use his left hand to pet it. The Omnitrix bleeped when it made contact with the canine.

**_"Uncatalogued DNA detected"_** the Omnitrix spoke in a mechanical voice surprising everyone. The faceplate suddenly popped up and a yellow ray started scanning the Arcanine. It lasted for a few more seconds before sliding back in.

**_"Scan complete. DNA sample acquired. New transformation now available"_**

Both Silver and James blinked, ""That's very convenient"" the both said in unison, before looking at each other in surprise.

They shrugged it off. "Well, that's neat and all but I should get going" Silver told James "We both know how easy it is for Ash to get into trouble" both of them shared a laugh at that.

Until they heard an explosion.

Both of them quickly turned their heads towards the Pokémon center, which is currently on fire. Silver face adopted a look of worry as he looked at the burning building.

"Ash..." he mumbled in worry before his facial features hardened. He dialed up the Omnitrix, not even bothering to look at what form he dialed up, and slammed down on the faceplate.

_Scene Change – Moments Earlier_

Ash had just arrived at the Pokémon center, courtesy of Officer Jenny much to Nurse Joy's dismay. Ash had just given Pikachu to Nurse Joy, the nurse berating him about looking after his Pokémon more carefully. Ash just looked down at the ground in shame. Nurse Joy softened up and said that its normal for trainers like him since he has just started being a trainer today, which made the boy feel a little better.

Ash then asked if he could do a video call to his mom to inform her of his current progress, which Nurse Joy agreed and pointed to where it is. Ash dialed up his mom as he fidgeted nervously, unsure on how his mother would react to the problems Ash faced.

She took it badly.

Delia ended us fussing over every little thing that Ash had to assure her multiple times that Silver had taken care of almost everything and that he was just fine. It took him about 20 minutes to calm the frantic woman down. "Alright Ash, BUT you better take better care of yourself and your Pokémon young man!"

Ash nervously nodded, the only person that's scarier than Silver is his mom. He then hung up and decided to call Professor Oak next to update him on his progress. When the call connected the Professor appeared with his back facing him. "Ah! Ash, how are you my boy?" Oak said making Ash sweatdrop.

"Professor, wrong camera" Ash corrected the Professor, making him turn around.

"Ah ok this is much better." he replied like what occurred earlier never happened, "So how are you doing my boy? Hope you two didn't run into any trouble, because I can still hear your mother screaming from here in the lab" he added, Ash shifted his feet uncomfortably and told him everything that occurred, the Professor nodded, at least it made sense why Delia was screaming earlier.

"Professor do you think I'm a failure at being a Pokémon trainer?" Ash asked the Professor, a sad expression visible on his face. Oak frowned and said "That remains to be seen Ash my boy. After all you did start your journey today, so failure or not you're just a beginner Ash, you'll learn through experience, hardships and many other things. Don't forget, Silver's also there for you so you're not alone on this journey Ash" Ash perked up slightly at that statement. He smiled at the words and thanked Oak for it before he hung up.

Ash sighed as he went and took a seat in a nearby bench, he was about to relax when he was abruptly interrupted by screaming. "YOU!" an orange-haired girl yelled while carrying a charred bike. Ash winced; he had forgotten about that. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE!" she yelled angrily at the boy; Ash frantically tried to get her to calm down but it wasn't working. He was about to say something when Nurse Joy suddenly announced his name. He then rushed towards the counter, where Nurse Joy and Pikachu is.

"Pikachu! You feeling ok there buddy?" he asked. Pikachu nodded as he hopped back onto Ash's shoulder, Ash can't speak Pokémon so he had to settle with gestures instead. Ash smiled happily and began to pet his starter, earning a relaxed "Chaaaa" from the Electric-Type. The girl went towards him and was about to yell at him again, but softened when she saw the two interact. "So, how's Pikachu?" she asked, having forgotten about the Pokémon when she was yelling at him,

Ash smiled and replied "He's feeling much better now, thanks". The girl smiled in relief, she decided to introduce herself "I'm Misty by the way, what's your name?".

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu" Ash said introducing himself and his partner, who gave her a happy cry in greeting. The moment was interrupted when an explosion near the entrance caught their attention. The dust cleared to reveal several people dressed in white uniforms of some kind, what is noticeable is the large red R on their uniforms.

"Attention people, hand over your Pokémon and you will not be harmed" a Meowth called out, surprising everyone that a talking Pokémon exist, Ash always thought Silver was the only one who can speak as a Pokémon.

"Please, there's only weak and injured Pokémon here, they aren't that strong so there's no point in you people taking them" Nurse Joy pleaded, hoping that they'll go away. The woman named Jessie stepped forward and said "Why that's exactly why we're here, these Pokémon are too weak to do anything to help you so we can easily nab 'em away" the villains smirked as they approached the group, Ash and Misty stood their ground, mentally wondering how are they going to get out of this predicament, when suddenly another explosion caught their combined attention. When the smoke cleared, a man and two Pokémon we're present. One of the Pokémon was an Arcanine

The other one was different.

It is a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has a small mane of thicker fur around its neck and a long, fluffy crest atop its head. It has slender legs with three-toed paws and nine, long tails with pale orange tips. It has red eyes, pointed ears, and a triangular black nose.

This Pokémon is called a Ninetales, although what's interesting about this Ninetales is that it has a familiar hourglass symbol on its chest.

The transformed teen glared at the Rocket members, his glare sending chills down their spines.** "What is the meaning of this?"** he asked, clearly annoyed by the attack. The others who didn't know who he is looked at him with a shocked expression. "Hey! Stop stealing my thing!" Meowth exclaimed in anger, he's supposed to be unique! But his anger faded into fear when the kitsune like Pokémon glared at him.

Ash quickly gave him a brief rundown of the situation, "These guys are here to steal everyone's Pokémon!". The Rocket members snickered, "C'mon it's just one 'mon how hard can it be?" they then sent out their Pokémon out. Silver looked to see some Raticates, Golbats and Machops, Jessie sent out an Ekans and Meowth unsheathed his claws.

"Attack!" the members called out, only for the two fire-types to block their path.

James didn't hesitate to give a command to his Arcanine, "Use Flare Blitz!" Arcanine roared as it cloaked itself with fire and charged at the approaching mob, Silver assisted by firing a couple of Will'O'Wisps at them, Pikachu launched a few Thundershocks and Misty even helped by sending out her Staryu and had it use Water Gun. The attacks collided with the mob but it didn't defeat them, just pushed them back. The rockets Pokémon then unleased their own attacks, Air Cutters, Shadow Balls and Sludge Bombs Flying in the air. Silver barely managed to get in between the the two groups and block the attacks with a Protect. "HAH! Howzat?" Meowth sneered, getting a little overconfident, 'Yer'all a buncha pansies, y don't cha go ahead and give up ye losers".

Silver's left eye twitched as a tick mark appeared on his head. Ohhhhh he made him mad.

Ash and James noticed this and quietly pulled everyone back from the teen, who looks like he's about to explode. Misty looked confused until Ash pointed at the kitsune, the Water-Type user gulped and quietly followed them.

**"THAT'S IT!"** Silver roared as he fired an Inferno attack from his mouth and each of his nine tails, the combined attacks creating a massive firestorm that is rushing towards the Rockets at high speed. The villains and their Pokémon screamed like little girls as they hugged each other, unable to escape the inevitable. The flames exploded through them.

And everything within a 500m range of him.

The rockets were sent flying into the air before disappearing into a twinkle in the sky. Silver took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. **"Everyone alright?"** he asked the group behind him, not noticing the destruction he had caused.

The others nodded frantically, not wanting to be his next target despite the fact that he won't attack them. He smiled in relief until...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEW HAPPENED HERE?!?!??!?" Officer Jenny screamed in shock.

Silver looked around, now realizing that destruction he caused. He gave them a nervous smile.

**"Um...Oops?"**

**That ending is hilarious XD**

**So before any of you guys say anything I have seen a Ninetales shoot fire from each of it's tails from a comic once.**

**I forgot which comic it was but it was awesome. So I decided to put it here. Guess that's something else for the bad guys to worry about.**

**The story is now available on Wattpad as well so go check it out there if you want.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters in the future ;)**

**Edit: There was some punctuation error when I published the story, I corrected it don't worry guys :)**


	5. Venturing through the Viridian Forest

This chapter took less time than I originally thought but I'm glad that I'm able to give you guys this chapter

and without further ado, enjoy the chapter :)

**"Hello" **\- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello" _**\- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello" _\- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC

**Chapter 4 – Venturing through the Viridian Forest**

Silver and Ash were now travelling through the Viridian Forest, the former had to fill in some paperwork on the damages and other things, which took hours. James had helped to cover any of the damages, but had to stay behind to oversee the repairs, he did promise to meet them another time.

However, that just leaves one more problem. Problem being a certain orange-haired girl stalking them from a distance.

Silver sighed, "Misty, please stop stalking us, it's rather creepy." he called out to her, "Unless you do this often, then I have nothing to say about that" he added afterwards, making the girl cringe at the thought. Misty came out from behind the tree and said "I'm not stalking you guys! I'm following you because HE-" she cut off by pointing at Ash "OWES ME a new bike!" she finished, making Silver raise an eyebrow. "Ash, care to explain? The teen questioned the boy making him flinch.

"Ummmm...well you see" he started, explaining what happened when the duo had separated. Silver frowned, "Well that explains things" he muttered, before looking back at Misty "Alright you can come along".

Misty nodded and they continued through the Viridian Forest, she looked around nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the forest for some reason. Silver noticed and was about to ask, when a Caterpie suddenly climbed onto her leg. The teen got his answer when Misty screeched and kicked off the Pokémon, which conveniently landed in Silver's arms. Silver blinked at the Bug-Type before setting it down on the ground. Misty screamed again and yelled, "GET THAT ICKY BUG AWAY FROM ME!" Silver sighed, "Shut up Misty" he simply said, not wanting to deal with her screaming. He was unaware that the Omnitrix and interacted with Caterpie, absorbing its DNA and added a new form into his roster. Ash then looked at the Caterpie on the ground and smiled, making the little bug look at him with an adorable head tilt.

"I'm gonna catch it!" he exclaimed, catching the other twos attention. Misty looked horrified while Silver just raised an eyebrow. "About time you decide to catch a Pokémon" Silver blankly stated, making Ash lightly glare at the teen, before redirecting his attention to the Caterpie.

"Go Pokéball!" he shouted, tossing the Pokéball at the Caterpie. The Pokéball hit the bug in the head, before opening up and sucking it in. The ball shook for a few times before a click was heard, signifying that the capture was successful. Silver blinked. "That was easy" he muttered, clearly not expecting it to be caught so easily. Misty screamed again, "YOU CAUGHT THAT ICKY THING!?!" Silver glared at her, clearly annoyed and tired with her screaming. Misty shrunk from the glare, before Ash's cheering caught both their collective attention. "I caught a Pokémon!" he exclaimed happily, jumping down in excitement. Ash quickly picked up the Pokéball and looked at it happily, he then let out Caterpie from its Pokéball.

"Hello Caterpie, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu" Ash said introducing himself and his partner, who gave the bug a simple _"Hello"_ before turning to the others, "This is Silver, I call him Big Bro though, and that's Misty...Um Misty?" he said introducing the two, only to realize that Misty's currently hiding behind a tree. "Keep that icky, disgusting bug away from me! Got it?" she half-yelled, not wanting the bug near her and also not wanting Silver to be angry as well.

Silver sighed, "Alright we will, but I expect you to treat it like a Pokémon, not a pest" Misty cringed at the thought but agreed nonetheless, until Caterpie started to climb her leg again, making her scream again.

Silver sighed; this is going to be one of those days.

_Scene change- An Open Clearing in the forest_

Misty was keeping her distance from Caterpie much to the Bug-Types disappointment, "C'mon Ash" Silver said, getting the attention of the boy and his Pokémon, "Let's go practice" he added making the teen brighten up. "Sure thing Big Bro!" Ash exclaimed getting up.

Silver stood opposite Ash as Pikachu and Caterpie looked awkwardly at them, unsure on what's happening. Silver simply dialed up the Omnitrix and scrolled through the selection, his eyes fell upon a certain form. **_"Huh, must have scanned Caterpie earlier"_** he mentally said, before he continued scrolling. Upon finding the form he wanted, he then slammed down the faceplate, engulfing the clearing with a bright light.

When the light died down a Luxray stood in the place where the teen once stood. "Alright Pikachu let's do this" Ash said making the mouse look at him like he's crazy. _"Is he crazy?!?"_ he yelled at Silver, who just shrugged. **"It's just training Pikachu, deal with it**. **After all you do need the training"** Pikachu cringed but stepped forward anyway. He couldn't deny that he needed the practice.

Silver readied himself as Pikachu stood against him, he waited, letting his opponents have the first move. Misty and Caterpie watched in anticipation, the latter had no idea what to expect while the former watched with curiosity. Misty had been given a brief rundown on Silver's abilities and had promised to keep it quiet.

By quiet it basically means that Silver threatened to do something dangerous to her health if she does babble about it.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash called out, Pikachu dashed towards Silver, the Gleam-Eyes Pokémon watching his movements carefully. He was a little disappointed at the lack of true speed as Pikachu is noticeably slow. Silver easily sidestepped the attack making Pikachu ram into a tree. The mouse stumbled around, dazed from the collision, before clearing up the headache and charged at Silver again.

Silver just kept avoiding his attacks with a bored look, he hasn't even moved from his initial spot on the battlefield. "It's like he's not even trying" both Ash and Misty thought together, Silver wasn't even fighting back! He's just sitting there as Pikachu continued to attack and miss constantly, which is making the mouse really angry.

Ash decided to try something else, "Use Thundershock!" he called, Pikachu stopped trying to hit him physically and released a bolt of electricity at the teen, who still hasn't moved. The Thundershock attack struck him, but hardly did anything due to Luxray being an Electric-Type.

Silver gave them a blank look, before firing a Thunder attack, the attack rushing towards Pikachu at high speed. Pikachu's eyes widened as he and Ash barely managed to sidestep the attack.

Everything else behind them didn't.

Several logs and boulders were instantly shattered by the high-powered attack, making Pikachu REALLY afraid. Despite being an Electric-Type like the Luxray, he wasn't sure if he would last even ONE of those attacks. _"I give up!"_ Pikachu instantly said, raising both his paws in response. **"Alright then, at least we know what problems you have Pikachu"** Silver said to him. **"Your slower than many Pokémon, which is an insult to your species, so that's something we need to work on. Then we need to improve your aim as well, you managed to hit me now, but you barely hit anything when Team Rocket attacked us before"** he then added afterwards, making Pikachu cringe "That bad huh?" Silver nodded at the mouse.

Before they were interrupted by something dive bombing them from the sky.

Said something happens to be a Pidgeotto, who had decided to attack Caterpie for no reason at all, only for Silver to intercept it. A Wild Charge easily knocked it away, startling everyone else as they didn't notice the avian before. Pidgeotto shook the ringing out of her ears and glared at the opposing Pokémon, not knowing what a Luxray is since she never saw one before, all she knew is that it might be an Electric Type.

The avian flew up into the air, knowing that it'll give her an advantage over them. Silver glared; he knew that it will be hard to aim at the avian at that height. So he decided to try a different tactic.

He slammed on the Omnitrix, causing a bright light to engulf him, when it died down a Lucario stood in the Luxrays place. Pidgeotto stared in shock, unsure on what just occurred, until Silver activated Magnet Rise, causing him to float. He then used Extremespeed to ram into her, knocking the avian back. She glared back at the Aura Pokémon, and unleased an Air Cutter at him. Silver just calmly folded him arms and dodged them all with Extremespeed, afterwards he fired about two dozen Aura Spheres from both arms, the avian attempted to dodge them all, but due to the homing nature of the attack, all of them collided with the avian knocking her out of the sky.

Silver divebombed after her, not wanting the avian to receive any more pain than necessary. Ash however beat him to it as he threw a Pokéball at the falling bird.

Weakened from her battle, she couldn't do anything as the Pokéball sucked her in. The Pokéball landed on the ground, where it shook a few times, before a click was heard, signifying a successful capture.

Ash pumped his arm in the air, happy that he caught another Pokémon, until he remembered that it was injured in the fight. Silver landed as Ash let it out of the Pokéball, Silver looked at the avian before saying, **"Now I know you can understand me, so I'm only going to say this once"** he then glared at her **"Do not ATTACK anyone, got it?".**

Silver didn't wait for a reply as he began to use Heal Pulse on her, curing her of injuries. Pidgeotto sighed in comfort as the pain started to fade away, before looking at the Aura Pokémon. She's still trying to wrap her head on how he suddenly was able to change forms, **_"Is he a Ditto or something?"_** she thought.

**"No, I'm not, and you were talking out loud"** Silver blankly replied, causing the avian to flush in embarrassment. Silver finished healing her and stood up, before tapping the Omnitrix, turning him back into human form. Pidgeotto look at him in shock, before finally fainting from the stress of everything. Silver and the others sweatdropped, "That's a first" he mumbled, surprised that the Flying-Type fainted.

_Timeskip – 2 hours_

Once Pidgeotto had woken up again, they slowly explained everything to her, with Silver translating what she said. The avian was still shocked but at least she didn't faint again. She accepted the fact that she's part of Ash's team now and even apologized to Caterpie, how nodded happily. Of course, Misty decided to interject at this moment by mentioning something she forgot to ask the teen earlier.

"Wait, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND POKEMON?!?"

"Why, yes, it's pretty easy, can't everyone do it?"

"Not everyone is as crazy strong as you Big Bro..."

The Pokémon sweatdropped at the banter between the humans, before a net landed over them. Everyone looked over to see a familiar woman and Pokémon standing behind them and holding the net.

"HAH! Ain't so smart now eh?" Meowth sneered, confident that they have won.

Until Silver slammed down the Omnitrix, when the light cleared a different Pokémon stood in his place. It is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Its eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

**"Zoroark!"** he called out, the dark furred kitsune readying himself for battle. Jessie sent out her Ekans and Meowth stepped forward, Fury Swipes at the ready. But before either party can do anything Caterpie squirmed over and fired a String Shot, tying up Meowth and Ekans. Silver blinked, before taking advantage of this by firing two Shadow Balls at them, sending them flying into the air.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

**"...Why do they say that for?"** Silver muttered, before a bright light was noticed emitting from Caterpie. Everyone looked over at him, just in time to see him evolve into Metapod. "Nice Caterpie, you evolve into Metapod!" Ash exclaimed, as Silver scanned the new Pokémon, adding it into the list. Silver then tapped the Omnitrix, turn himself back into a human, and picked up Metapod. "Well, let's get going, it's gonna be dark soon, and I rather not be in this destroyed clearing when it turns dark." Silver said to the other two.

They nodded and quickly packed up all their belongings and proceeded to head out.

_Timeskip – The next day_

Silver, Ash and Misty were seen walking down a path with Silver holding Metapod since he can't move and Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder. Along the way Misty screamed again, this time a Weedle was the one who startled her. Silver just got his Omnitrix out and scanned it, adding the DNA into the Omnitrix. Ash went and tried to catch it, only to get interrupted when a samurai appeared out of nowhere and pointed a katana at them. Silvers brotherly instincts kicked in as he grabbed the blade and broke it in two, before punching said boy into a nearby tree. The samurai winced in pain, he then looked up at Silver to ask why he did it.

Only to shrink in fear when he met Silver's death glare as he cracked his knuckles, ignoring the fact that his hand was cut and bleeding, which only made him more terrifying.

_Timeskip – 10 minutes later_

Samurai kept apologizing, fearing for his health as Silver continued to glare at him while bandaging his hand. After a proper explanation he only wanted to battle, which is why he used his sword. Silver found it absurd and continued to berate him on how dangerous it is and other stuff.

Needless to say its going to take a while

_Another Timeskip - 30 minutes later_

Both combatants stood across each other as the battle began, Silver was about to leave to check on the Weedle Ash had forgotten about, only to realize that it had crawled away.

Silver frowned, he wanted to help it, but there's not much he can do about it now.

Ash decided to send out Metapod, while Samurai sent out a Pinsir, intriguing Silver as he's never seen one before. The Omnitrix bleeped as it detected the Stag-Beetle Pokémon.

**_"Uncatalogued DNA detected"_** the Omnitrix said as it scanned the Pinsir. It continued like that for a while before it stopped.

**_"Scan complete. DNA sample acquired. New transformation now available."_**

"Continue" Silver said nonchalantly, as he continued to fiddle with the Omnitrix. Everyone sweatdropped. Ash and Samurai went back to their battle, Silver continued to fiddle with the watch, completely ignoring everything else. After a while, he got bored of doing it and looked back at the battle.

Only to blink when he saw a Metapod versus Metapod.

Silver facepalmed at their idiocy, no one should even send a Metapod against a Metapod, the battle is going nowhere.

That is, until they heard buzzing, everyone looked up to see a swarm of Beedrill flying towards them. Everyone except Silver paled at the sight of so many Beedrill,

Silver just raised his arm and scanned one of the Beedrill, adding its DNA to the Omnitrix, before dialing up a transformation and slamming down onto the Omnitrix, turning him into Lucario.

"WHY LUCARIO?!?" Misty yelled, "Ninetales would have been better since it's a Fire Type!" Silver gave her a blank look. "Do you WANT me to burn down the forest?" he simply said, making Misty flinch.

"On second thought, don't turn into Ninetales"

Silver rolled his eyes as he readied an Aura Sphere, "Go, I'll buy you guys some time." he said without looking back. The others quickly ran, but not before realising that Ash's Metapod was still at the battlefield. A Beedrill picked him up and said _"All Kakuna must return to the hive".__"__I'M NOT A KAKUNA! I"M A METAPOD!"__"All Kakuna must return to the hive"_ the Beedrill droned out, making Silver sweatdrop. "What did it say?" Samurai asked unsure on why Silver was acting like that. "It said 'All Kakuna must return to the hive' their words, not mine" he translated, making the others sweatdrop too. "Can't they tell the difference?" Ash asked in confusion, before running away when the swarm got closer, Misty and Samurai quickly followed him.

Silver glared at the approaching swarm. "You want them? Then you have to go through me first" he said in a challenging tone, before charging at the swarm.

_Scene change_

Ash and co. had taken shelter at Samurai's house to escape the Beedrill. Ash was worried since Silver hasn't returned; Misty sat down next to him to check if he's okay. "You okay?" she asked the boy, Ash shook his head "I'm worried about Big Bro, I hope he's ok" Samurai then approached the duo.

"He'll be fine, after all he is incredibly powerful" he said, "Have some confidence in him" Ash gave it some thought, before smiling "YEAH! Big Bro's strong! There's no way a few Beedrill will keep him down!" Ash exclaimed. The other occupants smiled, before Samurai decided to ask "By the way, you two look nothing alike, so why do you call Silver 'Big Bro'?", Ash nervously laughed and replied "He said we can call him that".

"We?" Misty asked confused, "Me and Gary, Professor Oak's grandson. When we were younger, we used to fight a lot, but Silver is always there to break up our fights. He also helps us learn about Pokémon, even though he doesn't very much himself. He would take us on small adventures into the forests near Pallet Town, where I came from and had us meet tons of Pokémon there. Whenever we get hurt, or whenever we felt lost or sad, Silver was always there for us. Like an older brother we never had." Ash said, reminiscing the collective events that Silver had helped him and Gary overcome together, as well as the times that he would take care of them whenever they get hurt.

Misty and Samurai were heartwarmed by the story, it was clear that the teen held a special place in the boy's heart. No wonder he was worried about him. "Let's sleep for now, I'm sure he'll be back soon" Misty said, making the others nod as they tucked in for the night.

_Timeskip – The Next Morning_

Silver didn't come back, which worried them. He should've been back by now, Samurai looked at the other two and said,

"Let's go look for him, he can't be too far away". Ash and Misty nodded and started to head off, anxious on what happened to the teen.

What they didn't know was that Silver was perfectly fine, he had easily fought off the Beedrill, but chose to hide from the remaining ones, so that he can go and find Metapod. It took hours but he finally found the nest where they kept the Kakuna. Metapod is seen at the bottom of the tree where the nest is located. Silver tapped the Omnitrix symbol, a bright light engulfed him and a Beedrill stood at where he once was, the Omnitrix symbol visible on his chest. The transformed teen quietly snuck towards the nest, hoping to rescue Metapod.

At the same time, Ash and co. managed to find the nest and had noticed the teen transform, Ash was about to call out to him, until Samurai shushed him. "Look, he's trying to rescue Metapod." Samurai pointed out, "If we call out to him, we'll wake the Beedrill", Ash nodded understanding to be quiet.

Silver made it to where Metapod is located, "Are you alright?" he asked. Metapod was confused, until he recognized the familiar symbol on the Beedrill's chest. "Well, apart from literally kidnapping me and mistaking me for a Kakuna, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking" Metapod said, clearly not wanting to be here any longer. Silver picked him up, abide hard due to the fact that he was stingers instead of hands. He managed to pick up the Cocoon Pokemon and was about to leave.

Until the Omnitrix bleeped.

**_"Uncatalogued DNA detected"_** it said as it scanned a nearby Kakuna, before saying-

**_"Scan successful. DNA sample acquired. New transformation now available"_**

All the Kakuna then started to evolve into Beedrill and the sleeping Beedrill started to wake up as well. Silver silently cursed the Omnitrix for acting now before tapping it, turning him into Luxray as he quickly ran away.

"Over here Big Bro!" Ash called out, attracting the teens attention, and the swarm's attention too.

Ash blinked "Oops"

The group quickly ran away from the approaching swarm, Metapod sitting on Silver's back as they ran. They almost made it, if one Beedrill wasn't about to hit Ash with a Twinneedle attack, Silver's eyes widened as he tried to intercept the attack, but Metapod beat him to it by taking the attack head on. "METAPOD!" Ash cried out as he caught the Cocoon Pokémon, worried for its health after what it did.

When Metapod suddenly began to glow.

What appeared after was a anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resembles small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembles long, digit-less feet. It has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of wings are white with black venation.

Metapod had evolved into Butterfree.

"Woah" Ash said marveling at Butterfree's new form. **"Ash!"** Silver called out, **"From what I know Butterfrees can use Sleep Powder!"** Ash nodded at that information. "Butterfree use Sleep Powder on the Beedrill!" he called out. Butterfree flew above them and started raining out bluish powder, putting some of the Beedril to sleep. The others were too far away, but not for long. Silver tapped the Omnitrix, and in his place stood yet another new Pokémon.

It is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons.

**"Staraptor!"** he called out and unleashed a Whirlwind, blowing the dust at the remaining Beedrill. Once all the Beedrill had fallen asleep, the group quickly sprinted towards the forest's exit.

_Scene change_

Silver had reverted back into human form as he watched Ash and Samurai talk on how Samurai was the novice compared to Ash, who denied saying that he's the novice. Silver sighed in frustration, "Your both novices, happy now?" he bluntly stated, causing the two to look at each other, before agreeing with what Silver said. The teen smiled as they left.

"We'll meet again someday!" Samurai called out after the group, Ash and Misty waved back at him while Silver just raised his right hand.

Perhaps someday they will.

**Finally got it done. so incase your wondering what forms I'm giving Silver** **they're listed below.**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**These will be the main ones that he use, there are other forms that he will occasionally use, but they're only going to debut in the chapter they appear in.**

**Thx for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	6. Forgotten Secrets and the City of Stone

**And** **I'm back! Sorry for the late upload guys, it was hard thinking about this chapter so it took me a while to get this done. ****Again sorry for the delay and here's chapter 5**

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello" _\- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**Chapter 5 – Forgotten Secrets and the City of Stone**

Ash and co. had finally arrived at Pewter City, Ash heading towards the Pokémon Center because apparently, he had forgotten to register for the Indigo League at Professor Oak's lab. The Viridian City Pokémon Center is excusable, since it was under attack. So, Silver made it clear to Ash that he has to register at Pewter City otherwise he won't be able to participate in the Pokémon League. "Woah..." Ash muttered; eyes wide at the sight of the city of stone. He let out a tired sigh, sitting on top of a rock. Finally he got a break from all the walking.

But before they can relax, they heard a voice from below them.

"This is Pewter City, the city of grey, like stone." the group looked down to see a man wearing a red beanie hat and a workman's shirt with the sleeves rolled up and green trousers. "And boy your sitting on my merchandise". Ash quickly apologized and got up from the rock, only to realize that the man as selling rocks.

"You're selling rocks?" the boy asked in confusion, the man nodded in confirmation. "Souvenirs from Pewter City, want one?" he asked, Silver politely declined, but not before noticing an odd stone on the shelf. The stone is trapezoidal in shape and has two small dots. There is a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack in combination with the two dots appears to form a frowning face.

Silver didn't know what it is, but he felt something odd when he looked at it. "How much for that one?" he asked pointing at the odd stone, the man hummed in thought. "200 Pokédollars" he said, Silver paid him and looked at the odd stone with curiosity.

"Hmmm..." Silver continued to inspect the odd stone before deciding that it can wait as they needed to head to the Pokémon center. The man, now identified himself as Flint, showed them the way towards the Pokémon center. Halfway there, Silver said "I'm going to go resupply on travel supplies, and maybe pay a visit to the museum" Ash and Misty nodded as Silver headed off to do whatever he's up to.

_Scene Change_

Silver is seen walking towards a museum, since he wasn't sure whether or not he can bring outside things into the museum.

As he complemented it, the odd stone started glowing, making Silver look at it in confusion, when the stone was suddenly sucked into the Omnitrix. The faceplate glowed before stopping, confusing the teen even more. He then dialed up the Omnitrix, searching for any errors that might have arose, when his eyes fell on a new transformation he's never seen before.

Silver raised an eyebrow at the new form, before shrugging it off. He'll deal with it later. For now, he headed for the museum.

_Scene Change_

Silver had entered the museum after paying for the entry fee and began to explore. His Omnitrix sometimes beeped whenever he's near a fossil but he kept his distance, he didn't want them to think that he's tampering with the exhibits.

Of course, he wasn't careful enough when he bumped into someone and scanned a plant-like fossil in an attempt to steady himself. Silver didn't notice as he helped the man back up, "Sorry" he apologized, before heading off. But before he got far a tour group swept him away in their haste to see the other exhibits. So, as a result Silver had scanned all the different types of fossils and the Omnitrix is currently reconstructing the ancient Pokémon inside it. He continued to examine the other artifacts and relics, marveling at the amount of ancient history this world has.

But while he was busy looking at some jewelry, he then heard a voice, a voice he was familiar with. **_"Can you hear me?"_** Silver looked around, concerned for the owner of the voice. It sounded a lot weaker than when he first heard it. **_"Help...save...me..."_** Silver looked around for the fading voice, but couldn't find anything. His eyes then fell on a tapestry on the museum wall.

The tapestry had two unusual Pokémon on it, one was a red serpentine like creature with six bat wings, another was a white serpentine like creature with four feathery wings sprouting out of its back and two smaller wings behind its head.

Silver looked at the painting in awe, for some reason he felt something towards the image, especially the white one.

"Ah, looking at an ancient legend I see" a voice said, surprising the teen. Silver looked back to see an old lady walk up next to him with a withered smile, "It's not every day you see youngsters interested in the far ancient history of our Pokémon world". Silver nodded, after all he struggled to teach Ash and Gary in the past due to their lack of interest in certain subjects. "Well, let this old lady enlighten you on this subject. A long time ago when the Original One, Arceus, created the world along with Mew, they had created two very special legends. These legends are known in ancient texts as Devihell" the old lady pointed at the red serpent "And..." she then pointed at the white serpent "Angeallen".

Silver looked marveled at the story, so the old lady continued "Before all the existing legendary Pokémon we knew, there was originally these two, along with Arceus and Mew. Angeallen cared for light, while Devihell governed the darkness. But one fateful day, something tragic happened" the old lady said with a sorrowful look "Devihell has fallen too deep into a dark power he was controlling, and it twisted and warped his mind. He then tried to use that dark power to destroy all life and reality, Angeallen attempted to stop him, but her strength is weak compared to his. She was ultimately defeated and was never seen again, because Devihell...he sealed her away is an eternal dimension of darkness, never to be free. With Angeallen's defeat, both Arceus and Mew can no longer turn a blind eye towards Devihell's actions, and sealed him in a fate similar to Angeallen's. They then attempted to rescue Angeallen from the dimension of darkness. But they never found Angeallen. She just disappeared. So, both Arceus and Mew agreed to separate light and darkness into separate elements, creating the legends we know today, to ensure such a tragedy, never happens again" the old lady then looked at the teen, who was deep in thought.

"Although, there is a rumor that spread with the legend" she said catching his attention again, "They say that Angeallen will connect her heart and soul to one who has a pure soul and is kind and gentle, like she is. They say that her champion, who she chose personally, can still hear her voice" the old lady said before walking away. Silver gave it some thought, before looking at his Omnitrix, then at the tapestry.

"Angeallen..." he muttered, before heading out of the museum.

_Scene change_

Silver had picked up all the supplies they needed, now he just needed to get back to Ash and deliver them into his bottomless backpack.

He's still getting used to that.

But along the way towards the Gym he noticed Ash standing on a water wheel and walking on it. Silver blinked, before heading there to figure out what he was doing. When he arrived, Ash had just told Misty that he didn't want any help with his training and that he wanted to beat Brock, the Gym leader with his own strength.

Silver smiled at that, before approaching them, "Well, you sure seem busy" he said catching their attention. The teen then looked at Flint and said, "Thank you for helping him, not many people can get through that thick skull of his" earning himself a "HEY!" from the boy. Flint chuckled, "It's my pleasure to aid him, he's a determined one after all" the man replied.

Silver nodded, "I'll prepare dinner, try not to overwork yourself Ash" he told the boy, earning him a nod. Silver got out some ingredients and began to cook.

_Timeskip – 1 hour later_

Ash and the others are now eating dinner that Silver had provided for them, he had made enough to feed over a dozen people, or one Ash. Misty and Flint just stared at the boy, "Is he a Snorlax in a previous life or something?" Misty asked, the teen shook his head "Snorlaxes eat less than Ash does" was his reply. Ash pouted, "Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

"I know you are, I'm just stating the facts"

"You're eating more than I am!"

The other two sweatdropped at their banter, Silver just ignored them and looked up to the sky as he thought back on what the old lady at the museum said. **_"Her champion, who she chose personally, can still hear her voice"_**

Could Angeallen be the being that reincarnated him in this world?

If so why?

Why him?

There so many others that fit the category better.

So why?

"Big Bro? Big Bro are you listening?" Ash said catching his attention, Silver blinked "I'm sorry what was it that you said?" he asked. Ash tilted his head in confusion "We're asking if you're alright" he said, Silver looked at the night sky, before smiling and redirecting his attention to them.

"I'm fine. Everything's just fine"

Timeskip – The Next Day

Ash and co. had just arrived at the Pewter City Gym and Ash had just challenged Brock to a rematch. Brock accepted, but not before asking who the teen is, "I'm Silver, Ash's legal guardian, he's not allowed to leave and go anywhere without me" he replied. Ash glared "I'm not that bad!" he retorted, making Silver look at him blankly and say "You can get lost in a one-way street" making the boy slump in defeat. Brock and Misty sweatdropped, **_"That bad huh?"_** they thought together.

The referee went through the normal routine of explaining the rules, saying that it's a two-on-two battle, when one side loses all their available Pokémon, and only the challenger can switch Pokémon.

Silver hummed as he memorized the rules in case the rules apply to other Gyms in the future. Brock sent out a Geodude, the new Pokémon catching Silver's interest, he'll have to ask Brock if he can scan it later. Of course, his thoughts were short lived as Ash sent out Pidgeotto against it, making the silver-haired teen facepalm.

The battle didn't last very long as Ash didn't know about typings and so Pidgeotto went down rather quickly. Ash then sent out Pikachu and a few Quick Attacks later, Geodude was knocked out. Brock then returned Geodude into the Pokéball, after that he sent out his Onix, the massive Rock-Snake Pokémon appearing into the field, scaring the two down below at the battlefield. Ash however, steeled himself and started to call out attacks as Brock did the same.

The two Pokémon clashed for a while before Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which didn't affect Onix but it did make the sprinklers malfunction, coating Onix in water. As a result, the water had a similar effect to the move Soak and so Onix received lots of damage due to the water conducting electricity. Silver blinked at the sudden change, but couldn't help but feel sorry for the Onix as it suffered. However, it was short lived as Onix accidentally slammed into the sidelines, causing everyone up there except Silver to cry out in fear. Brock realized this and instantly recalled Onix, the match didn't matter to him anymore, just his sibling's safety.

When the railing gave out the children started to fall, some tried to grab onto what's left of the railing but it was too late. "NOOOO!" Brock yelled. He can't lose them! Not like he lost his mother!

But luckily Silver had reacted quickly and slammed down on the Omnitrix, not even bothering to see what he has chosen. The children fell but as they were about to hit the ground, they were stopped by a blue light surrounding them. They looked around in confusion.

Until they spotted a weird looking Pokémon they never seen before.

It lacked a physical body, but it appears to project some sort of swirling purple fog out of a weird shaped rock. Its face is set in the middle of the fog and contains green, crescent eyes that are connected to its jagged mouth. Its pupils are composed of a spiral and it is sometimes only seen with one. Swirling around its face are green orbs with yellow centers.

This Pokémon is called a Spiritomb, but this one had an hourglass symbol in the center of the rock the fog was coming out of. Silver struggled to keep the children floating as he made sure he got them all, when he finally counted that he got them all he moved them towards Brock and set them down, where they ran towards Brock, crying at how scary the experience was.

Silver landed and reverted back into human form, panting at the stress. He hardly has any practice with psychic powers so the strain was a bit rough on him.

Nevertheless, he's glad that the children are safe and the crisis averted. He smiled as he used a nearby wall to support himself, "Ash" Brock called out to the boy, catching his attention "I returned Onix, so I suppose that means that I lost" he said with a somber tone, upset that the match was forfeited, but he couldn't care less about the match.

To his surprise, Ash refused the win "I didn't defeat you and your Onix, and you had to surrender because of that disaster. To me it doesn't count as a win so I won't accept the win. I'll come back when I've gotten strong enough to face you and win" he said as he walked away with Pikachu hopping on his shoulder. Brock watched him leave, he gave it some thought, before rushing out after him. Silver raised an eyebrow and chased after him, despite being extremely tired.

_Scene change_

Ash was walking down a path as the evening sun set over the horizon, thinking on how he can defeat Brock, when suddenly said person ran up to him and gave him the Boulder Badge, saying on how he should continue his dream, when Flint suddenly came up to them and revealed himself to be Brock's father, who claimed to be irresponsible. But Brock held no grudges and instead-

Gave him a needle and some thread.

Brock started listing off multiple things that he needed to take care of involving his siblings, he didn't stop for even a second. "Slow down Brock! I can't write that fast!" Flint yelled, struggling to catch everything Brock was saying. "Big Bro can" Ash said as Silver had appeared next to them and was taking notes without stopping, the list grew to a meter long as the others sweatdrop "They're both crazy..." they mumbled as they watched.

_Scene change_

Ash and co. were now travelling down a path with Brock in tow, who thanked them for the opportunity to travel and fulfill his dream. Silver looked back at the city, thinking about the forgotten legend, before his thoughts were interrupted my Misty yelling at Ash, said boy quickly ran off making Brock and Misty chase after him. Silver shook his head and smiled at them, before chasing after the retreating group.

He still doesn't have the answers he needs, but that can wait.

Right now, there's a journey to fulfill.

**And I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**So we have some hidden secrets to be revealed about Silver's true destiny and purpose.**

**But that's for future chapters guys, no spoilers XD**

**Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr just like my username.**

**Here's** **Silver's list of** **transformations**:

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter an as always, I'll see you in the next one :)**


	7. Mysteries of Mount Moon

**Apologies for the wait guys, I've had trouble with a few things IRL so this chapter was delayed.**

**But here it is and again, sorry for the late update.**

**Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**"Hello" **\- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Chapter 6- Mysteries of Mount Moon**

The group was slowly approaching the massive mountain known to many as Mount Moon, the group decided to stop and have a break at a clearing they found. Silver and Brock were preparing lunch for the group as Ash and Misty argued again in the distance. Silver sighed as he put down a knife he was using and went to stop the two. Brock chuckled, Silver was just like him, only more direct with his methods.

One solved argument later, the group had their lunch as Brock was told about the Omnitrix. The former gym leader nodded as he listened to the story, "I see, so you have no idea who gave it to you?" he asked, making Silver shake his head. "No, I just know it was feminine and it had the power to drag me from limbo" he replied, shuddering at the thought. He didn't like the feeling of being suspended in limbo at all.

Brock noticed and decided to change the subject, "So, how many forms can you use?" he asked, making Silver think. "Well I don't have a limit to how many I can transform into. But I prefer to only use a select few out of the many that are in the world." the silver-haired teen responded, "So I tend to only rely on certain forms, although I like to make it versatile" he added as he dialed up the Omnitrix, scrolling through the many forms he's acquired throughout the years, "I can show you one, there's a couple of forms I've been wanting to try out". He found the form he was looking for and slammed down on the Omnitrix.

In his place is a green, plant-like Pokémon with various yellow markings on its head, neck, and torso. There are circular, yellow eyespots on its head, but its true eyes are concealed inside the dark, crescent opening on its head. Surrounding its head at the base are eight pink tentacles, which somewhat resemble flower petals. Its long, flexible neck has yellow bands in the center and it is extendable. Its body is short and squat with four stubby growths and a yellow, oval, target-like pattern on the chest.

**"Cradily"** he spoke in a nasally voice, as Ash looked at the new form in awe. Brock hummed in thought, Cradily are supposed to be extinct, like some fossil Pokémon that died out a long time ago. "Where did you get the DNA for a Cradily anyway?" he asked, Silver looked at him and responded **"At the museum. I wanted to avoid getting too close in case they think I'm tampering with the exhibits, but then a crazy mob of tourists came and next thing I know I was dragged everywhere and ended up scanning all the fossil exhibits in the museum"** Brock sweatdropped. Those kinds of mobs do tend to happen quite frequently.** "Remind me to scan Geodude and Onix if possible, never know when you need something like them"** Brock nodded and made a mental note to show him later.

Silver then tapped the Omnitrix with a petal, turning himself back to a human, "Enough about me, lunch is getting cold and I rather reach the next city soon. After all, we don't know how long it will take us to cross Mount Moon" he said, making the others nod as they went back to their lunch.

_Scene Change_

The group was seen walking towards the entrance to Mount Moon, and to no one's surprise, Ash and Misty were arguing again. Silver had just separated the two before the argument can escalate even higher, a loud scream was heard for up ahead. The group quickly ran towards the source, and found a man in his twenties being attacked by a group of Zubats.

Silver slammed down on the Omnitrix, turning into Luxray as Ash sent out Pikachu. Silver unleashed Thunder while Pikachu used Thunderbolt, both electric attacks driving away the Zubats.

Silver sighed, mentally wondering if he'll have a quiet day without any disaster happening, when he turned around the man was crying his eyes out as he thanked Ash over and over, when Pikachu had enough and zapped the two of them. Silver sweatdropped as he quickly turned back into human form before the man noticed.

The man introduced himself as Professor Seymour, who believed that some Pokémon came from space. Silver just think that he's a complete lunatic but he can't deny that some of them do come from space. Seymour then led the group into the cave, where bright fluorescent lights hung from the cave walls, Seymour explained that it was confusing the Pokémon that lived here. There were Paras planting their mushrooms, a Sandshrew lying on the ground, feeling dried up, and a few Zubats flying around, confused due to the excessive lights. He believed that the people responsible for this is after the legendary Moon Stone which peaked the groups interest.

Silver ignored them and began scanned each one of the cave Pokémon, since he never seen these Pokémon before, while making sure Seymour never saw the Omnitrix, before taking out some water and pouring it into a bowl before placing it in front of the Sandshrew, the Ground-Type happily sipped the water. Silver then redirected his attention to the group, where Ash had just been stopped from catching a Clefairy. Silver was about to say something when he heard voices coming from deeper within the cave.

Silver headed there to check, and discovered a familiar duo of troublemakers.

He silently dialed up the Omnitrix and transformed into Zoroark, and approached the two with an annoyed look. **"You two again? Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time we did this?"** he blankly stated, annoyed with their constant shenanigans. The two froze, before recognizing the black-furred kitsune from the Viridian forest.

"Hey! You're the freak from before!" Meowth exclaimed, making Silver's eye twitch. The nerve of them to call him a freak! He snarled and readied a Shadow Claw on both claws and snarled at them, making the two shudder. **"Well then, this freak has something for you!"** he yelled and charged at them, Jessie sent out Ekans against him. Silver's battle attracted the attention of the group as they went and investigated the cause of the sound.

And immediately saw Team Rocket.

They quickly readied battle positions, only for the transformed teen to drop in, having deflected an Acid attack from Ekans, and readied himself for the next attack.

Seymour's eyes widened at the unknown Pokémon but before he can say anything the Pokémon it then ran towards the Crooks and struck them with Shadow Claw, before knocking them away with a Flamethrower. The kitsune glared **"Why did you put up these lights? The Pokémon are suffering from the lights"** the crooks smirked, "Cuz its hard to see in here! What's a little light gonna do to these useless small fry".

Silver glared as dark energy started to emanate from him at large quantities.

Ash and Misty slowly dragged Brock and Seymour away from the angry Dark-Type, the two slowly backing off once they saw it get angry. Silver roared, and unleased a high-powered, point-blank Shadow Ball at the two idiots, making them scream in fear as the attack blasted through them creating a massive explosion. Silver growled when the smoke cleared, ready for any tricks they might have, but they were nowhere in sight. The teen sighed as he turned around.

And came face to face with an eager professor.

"OUTSTANDING!" Seymour yelled, "THIS IS PROOF THAT POKEMON DID COME FROM SPACE! AFTER ALL THIS IS A NEW POKEMON THAT'S NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE!" Silver winced and covered his ears from the massive noise before looking at Ash, who nodded and took out his Pokédex, showing Seymour the entry.

_"Zoroark, the Illusion Pokémon, each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished."_ Dexter said, making Seymour slump, right when he thought that he discovered a new Pokémon it ended up being an existing Pokémon that he never seen before. Silver glared at where Team Rocket once was, before running after them.

Seymour looked at the unknown Pokémon, who had just ran off, "Wait! Come back!" he called, to his disappointment it didn't listen to him.

Ash and the others mentally wondered what the teen is up to, after all none of them can understand what he's thinking.

All they can do is hope that he's alright.

_Scene change_

Silver was out hunting for the two troublemakers, letting them go is a bad idea after all. He found them chasing the same Clefairy from before, so he dropped in between the Pokémon and the crooks, the kitsune growled and unleased a Focus Blast, this time sending them flying away.

He then looked at the Clefairy, who's currently shaking in fear. He sighed and raised his paws up, trying to show that he meant no harm to it. The Clefairy, although not understanding the meaning of the gesture, felt like it was safe to approach the Dark-Type. At that moment, Ash and the rest of the group were quickly approaching them, Silver quickly tapped the Omnitrix, reverting back into human form, he didn't want the lunatic to know what he can do after all. Clefairy looked at the human in surprise, after all it turned from a scary looking fox into a regular human.

Ash and the others arrived at the scene, only to see Silver consoling the Clefairy, the teen looked at the group and asked "What took you so long?" making the others sweatdrop.

They were unsure on how to respond to that.

_Scene change_

The group was now seen eating in a clearing they found, Brock had taken out some Pokémon food for the Pokémon while Silver prepared lunch for the others. "I have to say Brock" Silver began as he sampled some "This is some good quality Pokémon food you made" Ash looked over at the Pokémon food laid down on the ground, curiosity got the best of him as he took one and tried it out.

Silver noticed it instantly, "Ash, I wouldn't-" he was cut off when Ash started to spit out the food "-eat that..." he finished with a sweatdrop, Ash can be a bit of a doofus sometimes. Silver smiled and shook his head, as he went back to making lunch.

After a while, Silver placed some sandwiches and other snacks onto a folding table Brock had put out and the group began to eat. While they ate Clefairy was asking the other Pokémon about the weird shape-shifting human, _"So he can turn into many Pokémon?"_ she asked, gaining a nod from the others _"Yeah, but we can't tell the other humans about it, only he chooses can know about his powers, also he can speak Pokémon"_ Pikachu said, slowly explaining everything to the Fairy-Type. Clefairy nodded in understanding, _"Ok, I understand"_ she said as she went back to eating.

_"By the way, why are you collecting the Moon Stone anyway?"_ Pikachu asked, curious on why she's collecting it. Clefairy explained of the evolution ritual, where the Clefairy were doing a ritual for evolution. Silver listened in and translated to the group, making Seymour freak out and say a million questions at once.

Only for Silver to glare at him, telling him to shut up.

Seymour shrunk from the dark look the teen was giving him, it was clear that Silver was getting really annoyed with his antics. Silver sighed and went back to his lunch.

He's not going to bother trying to convince the lunatic anymore.

_Timeskip – a few hours later_

The group was now approaching the chamber the Clefairy was heading to before they ran into it, Silver had secretly scanned her when the others weren't paying attention. When they approached the chamber, the group was awed by the massive round stone in the center of the chamber.

"THAT'S THE LEGENDARY MOON STONE!" Seymour yelled out in delight, only for Silver to hit him on the head "Don't startle the Pokémon" he blankly stated, making the others sweatdrop. Clefairy then went and placed the Moon Stone she was carrying next to the giant Moon Stone, just in time for the other Clefairy to appear.

The ritual went ahead like it should have, with the Clefairy dancing around the Moon Stone. Until a familiar duo of idiots came around, and tried to steal the Moon Stone. they. Silver had snuck away, not wanting Seymour to see him, before dialing up the Omnitrix and slamming down on the faceplate, turning himself into Zoroark once again. He then leapt after the duo, who were bickering about how much they can sell the Moon Stone for, only to stop when they saw the kitsune glare at them. **"Haven't you two have enough?"** he said, annoyance visible on his features. Meowth glared back "Oh yeah? The take dis!" he said as he attacked with Fury Swipes, only for Silver to swat him away like a fly.

He glared, **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!"** he yelled as dark energy gathered around him like before, only this time it's a lot more potent and concentrated.

Silver is using Night Daze, the strongest Dark-Type move that the Zoroark species can learn.

Silver roared and unleased the attack at the troublemakers at point-blank, who had huddled up in fear, and sent them flying into the distance.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled, making Silver question their sanity for saying something like that. He looked back to see the Clefairy, along with Ash and the others on top of Onix coming down the slope towards the Moon Stone. He took this as the time to leave.

He's not I'm the mood to deal with Seymour.

_Scene Change_

The ritual continued as intended, as the group watched the Clefairy dance. Silver had snuck back in, having transformed back to his human form. They watched as the ritual reached the climax point, as small Moon Stone shards scatter down on the Clefairy, making some of them evolve into Clefable. As Seymour marveled at the sight, Silver secretly scanned one, adding a new form into his roster. He looked back at the Fairy-types, and smiled.

A beautiful sight indeed.

_Scene change_

Seymour said that he was going to stay with the Clefairy and Clefables, hoping that it will solve the mysteries of where Pokémon truly came from. Ash, Misty and Brock wished him good luck, while Silver just ignored the lunatic. He had enough of his constant blabbering.

The group slowly approached a sign that says Cerulean City, and below it said "Gary was here. Better hurry up Ash!" Ash growled, annoyed that Gary is already ahead while Silver just shook his head with a smile.

"I'll tell you two later" he promised Brock and Misty, as they chased after Ash, who had bolted towards Cerulean.

Well, at least the general direction.

Silver silently hoped that they won't take too much time to catch Ash before he gets lost again.

Yep, just another average day for this teenager.

**Apologies if this was a bit boring but I've been occupied.****I'll try to make the battles more entertaining in the future, so don't worry guys. I'm trying. **

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Thanks again for reading guys :)**


	8. Crisis in Cerulean City

**And I am back! Don't worry I'm not dead, just thinking. So I decided to twist things up a little in this chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.**

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello" _\- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**Chapter 7- Crisis in Cerulean City**

The group was slowly approaching Cerulean City, which Misty seems reluctant on going towards. Silver however, managed to managed to convince her to some along with them.

Convinced as in threatened to damage her health if she refused.

As they walked towards the city, Silver started to think about the legend of the two serpents of light and darkness. He was rather worried, which one of the two serpents summoned him. Was it Angeallen? Who had seemed weak and desperate when she last spoke. Or Devihell, who's using her to lure him in once the Omnitrix had gained enough power. Silver closed his eyes and sighed, he had too many questions and not enough information to work with. He decided it's best to leave it for another time and focus on their current task.

Which so happens to be Officer Jenny questioning them if they're the ones who robbed a nearby store .

Silver sighed and cleared things up between them, saying that they had just arrived into the city. Officer Jenny looked at him in suspicion, until he pointed out that they were near the border of the city and she had questioned them without thinking at all. The woman sweatdropped and apologized for causing them such inconvenience. Silver just shrugged it off and kept walking, Brock had split off from the group to get supplies and told Silver to watch after the other two. Silver agreed, only to find that Misty had took off, leaving him with just Ash. The teen sighed and guided the boy towards the Gym's location.

_Scene Change_

When Ash and Silver arrived at the Gym, the teen was perplexed to say the least. They had gone ahead and got tickets for a 'water show' as they called it, and got three girls in swimsuits performing a show of sorts with Water Pokémon. They were called The Sensational Sisters, and were known for their beautiful performances with Water Pokémon. Silver thought it was rather mediocre, but congratulated them for trying hard to impress the audience.

Timeskip – A Few Moments Later

Ash was confronting the three girls who were performing earlier and asked which one of the three of them is the Gym leader, when they replied that all three of them are the Gym Leaders. Ash, being the eager boy he is challenged them into a battle. But they just shook their heads, "Sorry we don't do Pokémon battles now" Daisy said with a shake of her head, she then explained that they had lost consecutively to three trainers from Pallet Town and so they had to rush all their Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Silver rolled his eyes, "If you three actually bothered about Pokémon battling instead of doing water shows, you wouldn't be this horrible at being Gym Leaders" he blankly stated, catching the attention of the sisters. Lily smiled at the teen, "Well, aren't you a handsome man~" she purred, twirling a finger on his chest. Silver simply swatted her hand away, "Shut up, you're annoying" he said before turning to the other two, "You're all an embarrassment to the Gym Leader's name and title. I'm amazed this building is even still here" the girls were shocked at how harsh he was.

"Hmph! You may be attractive, but you're very rude. You're never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude" Violet said, clearly offended with Silver's attitude. The teen ignored their comments "So, how are go going to deal with your challenger now?" he asked, Daisy just decided to give Ash the badge for free, but Silver stopped her. "That is very disrespectful to both the challenger and the Gym" he said, getting frustrated with the three, they may be attractive, but their attitude towards their job as Gym leaders is terrible.

Then a familiar voice sounded through the area.

"HOLD IT!" Misty yelled at the trio, appearing outta nowhere, surprising everyone but Silver, who just looked at her in amusement. He was wondering where the girl went.

After some exchange, it was revealed that Misty was the Fourth Sensational sister, but the other three treated her as the runt of the family due to the fact that Daisy, Violet and Lily were the pretty ones while Misty wasn't as pretty as they were. Silver sighed, "At least she's competent, unlike you three" he said, making them glare at him. Silver glared back, making the trio cower in fear. Misty snickered at their terrified expressions.

Misty then said since she's also a Gym Leader and a competent battler, she will take on Ash's Gym challenge. Ash accepted, hyped that he will get to battle someone for a badge after all. Silver snuck off to scan the Water Pokémon he saw earlier, after all he does need a good Water-Type to add to his arsenal.

He approached the tank where the Water-Types were kept and begins to scan them.

This is going to take a while.

_Scene Change_

Back with Misty and Ash, they both stood opposite each other on top of the floating pool platforms as they prepared for a battle. Misty explained that this battle is a two-on-two battle, just like the last with Brock's Gym. Ash nodded, "Ok Pikachu, I choose you!" he called out, knowing that Electric-Types has an advantage over Water-Types, only for Pikachu to sit still at where he is. _"Ash, I don't wanna fight her, sorry"_ PIkachu said, although Ash couldn't understand Pokémon like Silver can, he got the message that Pikachu doesn't want to fight Misty.

Ash sent out Butterfree instead as Misty sends out a Staryu. The battle was close, with Butterfree using Stun Spore to immobilize Staryu, but the Star Shape Pokémon washed it off by swimming in the pool, effectively making it useless. Then a lucky hit forced Butterfree into the water, _"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"_ the Bug/Flying Type called out, struggling to stay above the water. Ash quickly returned Butterfree into his Pokéball and sent out Pidgeotto, who hovered over the pool, wary of a potential sneak attack. Misty recalled Staryu and sent out a Starmie in its place.

Both Pokémon exchanged blow after blow, with Pidgeotto using Gust and Starmie using Rapid Spin. They were even, until Pidgeotto got a lucky hit in with a Wing Attack and launched Starmie into a wall. Starmie's core started blinking, showing that it's running out of energy, Ash called out another attack to Pidgeotto, hoping that he can score a knockout, when suddenly the wall next to the pool exploded, making everyone cover their faces from the smoke and debris.

When the smoke cleared, at the new hole in the Gym's wall there was a giant machine of sorts that looked like a giant vacuum, on top of the vacuum stood three men in weird diving suits. One was pudgy, another was skinny, and the last one has a normal physique, but is bald.

"Greetings little children, for I am Billy" the bald one said.

"I am the great Frank!" the skinny one said.

"And I am Steve!" the pudgy one said.

"And together we are-"

The trio then struck a weird pose each "The Diver Crew!"

Ash, Misty and the three sisters looked at them with what appears to be a mix between pity and disgust. "Look brothers! They are so shocked at our motto that they are left speechless!" the one called Billy said. Violet shook her head, "No, it's just...well" she started, Misty finished it for her "IT'S HORRIBLE! ON A SCALE OF 1 TO 10, 10 BEING DECENT AND 1 BEING BAD! I GIVE IT A FLAT ZERO!" she yelled, with the others agreeing with her.

The crooks looked offended, "WHAT! That's it boys, activate the Water Sucker 2000!" Billy called out, gaining a "Yes sir" from Frank and Steve as they activated their machine, sucking up the pool water and the Pokémon inside, which includes Seel, Pikachu and Pidgeotto, who had been knocked into the water when the machine first crashed through the wall. The trainers tried to help their Pokémon, but the water current was too strong. The brothers laughed, thinking they have won.

When a Pokémon landed on their machine, a blue jackal like Pokémon with VERY angry eyes.

Silver, in the form of a Lucario was glaring at the trio of idiots who showed up uninvited into the Gym. The brothers looked at the Pokémon in confusion, since they never seen it before. "Grab it brothers! It could be worth a fortune in the market!" Billy called out, only to get an Aura Sphere to the face. The transformed teen jumped back, doing a backflip as he did, and landed on one of the floating platforms. He then charged up a Dragon Pulse and fired it at the machine, causing it to malfunction a little. Silver kept up his assault, launching Dragon Pulses, Aura Spheres, Flash Cannons and Stone Edges at the machine.

Sparks flew as he kept bombarding the machine with attacks, causing the Diver Crew to panic, "Billy! The Water Sucker 2000! Its gonna blow!" Steve yelled as Silver charged a Hyper Beam. The teen released the powerful attack, destroying the machine and freeing the Pokémon.

As well as everything behind the machine.

Like several empty buildings and a few trash cans.

The teen panted as he fell to one knee, exhausted from using so much power. That machine was more durable than he thought. Silver looked up-

-and saw the damage he's done from the last Hyper Beam.

**"...Oops"** he mumbled, knowing that this is going to be hard to fix.

_Scene Change_

Silver had just finished apologizing to Officer Jenny, who had agreed to keep this incident silent as she dragged off the troublemakers, Silver made a mental note to apologize to James the next time he sees him. Ash was bummed out that he can't complete his Gym battle since the Gym is wrecked, when Daisy gave him the badge anyway. She said that he had proven himself that he is a good trainer. Misty wasn't happy, but there was little she could do right now. Silver shook his head but smiled nonetheless.

And at that moment Brock decided to appear.

"So...what did I miss?"

Silver just facepalmed.

_Scene Change_

Ash and co. were now travelling down a road, where both Ash and Misty were arguing about their match. Brock looked at the teen, "Aren't you going to stop them?" he asked, confused on why Silver had allowed them. "Brock, I had to deal with three idiots who can't even run a Gym properly, then I had to fight three separate idiots who decided to attack the Gym, then I had to fill in two hours worth of paperwork. I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood to deal with this right now. You do it" he said in a tired expression, he sighed "Can't I catch a break?" he groaned, making Brock sweatdrop.

Apparently the teen had more than enough for one day.

**And there we go! So I'm adding some different villians into the story, making it a bit more interesting. After all, Ben had a lot of enemies, so it makes sense that this is similar.**

**Not a lot of action, sure. But I think it's good.**

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. :)**


	9. The Tough Trainer AJ

**How long has it been? A month? Well, I apologize for the long wait. Here is chapter 8 and again, sorry for the wait. **

Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.

**_"_Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_ **\- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC**

**Chapter 8 – The Tough Trainer AJ**

Ash and Co. were seen in a clearing somewhere, where Ash had just challenged another Pokémon trainer to a battle. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" the boy called, Pikachu charged in and knocked out the Rattata, before jumping back to his original position. Ash cheered as he celebrated his victory while his opponent returned his own Pokémon.

"All right! We won again Pikachu!" Ash shouted while jumping in joy, Silver just shook his head at the boy's antics. Ash can be a bit too happy sometimes. The boy who was Ash's opponent smiled at him, "Wow, you're very strong! Maybe you can beat AJ!" he said, catching the attention of the group. "AJ? Who's AJ?" Brock asked, "He's a very tough trainer in this Route! He's so strong, no one has even gotten close to beating him and he's accumulated almost a hundred wins!" the boy replied. Silver hummed in thought, mentally wondering what kind of person AJ is. His thoughts were interrupted when Ash suddenly yelled that he's going to challenge AJ and ran off...again.

Silver sighed and ran off after him with Brock and Misty in tow, quickly chasing after the boy's retreating form.

_Scene Change_

Silver and the other two managed to catch up to Ash, who had rushed in without thinking and challenged AJ to a fight.

Silver, Misty and Brock sat at the side as they watched the two ready up for battle.

_Timeskip – A few moments later_

Silver sweatdropped as he watched Ash try to force Pikachu into the arena, the Electric Mouse refusing to budge after what AJ's Sandshrew did to Butterfree and Pidgeotto.

_"No way! NO F@#$%G WAY AM I GOING IN THERE!"_ the mouse yelled, earning a "Language" from the silver-haired teen, making the two next to him to sweatdrop. Ash eventually gave up and conceded, unhappy with his loss and frustrated at AJ's method of treating his Pokémon. Silver of course, had to restrain the idiot from doing anything rash by dragging him by the collar of his shirt before hitting him again. Ash whimpered in pain as he got dragged away.

_Timeskip – Another few moments later_

Ash was babbling about how AJ abuse his Pokémon to make them strong, while Silver just shook his head as he listened to the boy's rambling, it was obvious that Ash is still frustrated about his loss. Ash then said that they should sneak in to the tent AJ was in to check for themselves, before Silver can stop him the boy had already ran into the tent with Misty and Brock.

Silver just sighed as he followed the group into the tent, too late to stop them from going and entered the tent.

When the group went in, they saw various training equipment and multiple different types of Pokémon training with said equipment. The Sandshrew from before was swimming in a pool like it wasn't being bothered by water, a couple of Rattata's running laps on a track field, and some Pidgey's and Beedrill's racing above them.

AJ is seen supervising his Pokémon while cracking the whip he was holding, the loud noise making the Pokémon train harder. Ash gritted his teeth as he watched, not liking AJ's method of training his Pokémon, but before he can do anything Silver knocked him on the head and told him not to try anything funny. Ash grumbled but agreed anyways. The teen isn't going to let him do whatever he wants without his supervision now.

AJ noticed them and turned towards them, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he demanded, clearly expressing his disdain towards them. Silver rolled his eyes and jabbed his thumb at the other three, pinning the blame on them. AJ glared at them in annoyance but let them stay anyways.

Ash voiced his disdain about his treatment towards AJ's Pokémon but was ignored, Misty went to check out the pool where the Pokémon are training while Brock decided to ask AJ about what food he feeds his Pokémon with.

AJ decided to show Brock the cabinet where he kept the Pokémon food that he feeds his Pokémon with, Ash still complained that AJ was mistreating his Pokémon but was still ignored.

Silver watched the group argue before deciding to walk away and check on the training equipment that AJ's Pokémon was using to train themselves with. He inspected each one of the braces, marveling at the design and mentally wondered if he should get one for himself to train with his other forms.

His thoughts we're interrupted when he heard a cry from Pikachu, _"HELP!"_

Silver looked back and saw that the Mouse Pokémon had put on a brace by accident and was curled up into a ball forcefully. Silver stifled a laugh at the comical position he's in, Pikachu would've glared at the teen if he wasn't curled up at the moment. The teen decided to show pity and remove the brace off the Electric-Type. Of course, he heard arguing from behind him and realized that Ash and AJ were in another heated argument.

Apparently, AJ's Sandshrew went missing and Ash said it was because that AJ was a bad trainer and it left him. AJ denied it and ordered his other Pokémon to search for his missing Sandshrew. Ash said that its never coming back, he clammed up when Silver hit his head...again. "Don't be mean" he said, clearly displeased with Ash's attitude, the boy pouted but kept quiet.

A few moments later Sandshrew suddenly popped back up from the ground with a familiar Normal-Type on its tail, Silver reacted and slammed down onto the Omnitrix. In a flash of light, he was replaced with Cradily, who snarled and separated the two Pokémon from each other. He gently placed Sandshrew into AJ's arms, and tossed Meowth to the side like a piece of trash. AJ happily hugged his Pokémon, thankful that it didn't leave him after all, making Ash look at AJ in a new light. AJ however was curious on how the silver-haired teen was able to change forms, he was about to ask when Meowth woke up, groaning and wondering where he was when a shadow loomed over him. The cat looked up and paled at the sight of a Cradily looking down at him with the intention to tear him apart, when a net landed on him.

The Suction Cups Pokémon growled and tore apart the net with relative ease and looked over to who shot the net. His eyes landed on Jessie, who had reloaded a net gun and aimed it at him, "Well isn't this a rare find, I bet the boss is willing to pay big bucks for this Pokémon" she said as she fired another net at him. "Sandshrew use Slash!" "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" the two boys called out as the two Pokémon launched their respective attacks at the net, tearing it apart as Silver charged a Solarbeam.

Silver however, decided to try something new and channeled the energy from the attack into his petals, it worked with Ninetales, so it should work with Cradily.

Silver continued to channel the energy towards his petals and sure enough, smaller orbs started to form on his petals as well as in front of his head, the large plant threw his head back, then fired all the beams at once.

Team Rocket screamed as the beams hit them and launched them into the air, "WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" they yelled as Silver sweatdropped at the sentence...again.

**"Why do they say that?"**

_Timeskip – a few moments later_

"So, you can shapeshift" Silver nodded "And you have all of the transformed Pokémon's powers" Another nod. Silence, then "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

Silver sighed.

He had expected this after all.

_Scene Change_

Silver stood opposite AJ, the former inspecting his watch as AJ and Sandshrew did some stretches. Brock has agreed to be the referee to their battle as he stood at the spot where the referee would stand. Silver then dialed up the Omnitrix and turned into Lucario, the bipedal wolf reading a combat stance. AJ had Sandshrew use Rollout, the Ground-Type quickly approaching the Aura Pokémon at high speed, Silver readied himself, and dodged at the last second before firing a Water Pulse at the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew shook off the attack due to its training in the pool and charged at the teen again.

The Aura Pokémon dodged using ExtremeSpeed and decided to try something else. He charged and Aura Sphere in his paws and launched it at the Ground-Type, "Dodge it Sandshrew!" AJ called out but it was useless. Aura Sphere is an attack that can't be dodged and sure enough, Sandshrew got hit by the attack, causing it to stagger. "Use Dig!"

Sandshrew complied, quickly digging underground. Silver however, expected it to do just that and used Earthquake, driving it out of the ground. He then charged at it, his right fist glowing blue.

Sandshrew's eyes widened as the Ice Punch struck it in the face, sending it flying back, where it landed in front of AJ with swirls in its eyes. "Sandshrew is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" Brock announced as AJ went over to Sandshrew, congratulating on a hard-fought battle, despite it being a rather short one.

But it gave him an idea on how strong the teen really is. Silver tapped the Omnitrix, turning himself back into human form as he went over and shook hands with AJ, thanking him for the battle.

_Scene change_

Ash was apologizing for doubting AJ's training methods as Silver messed with the Omnitrix again, curious on what other forms he hasn't tried out. His eyes fell on a familiar form of a phoenix, reminding him of the Pokémon that he and Ash saw at the start of their journey. He mentally wondered if that Pokémon knew something about the legend of the serpents of light and darkness. He shrugged it off.

He had other things to worry about after all.

Like the fact that Ash had took off, again.

He sighed.

**And done, so if it's a bit lacking in action I apologize, but I'm still kinda new to this so I'm sorry.**

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Cradily**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. :)**


	10. A School of Idiots

**Apologies for the delay of the chapter, had a lot going on irl. But I won't go into that, so please enjoy the chapter!**

Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.

**"Hello"** \- Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC

**Chapter 9 – A School of Idiots**

The group was seen walking through a misty forest as they looked for a place to set up camp. As usual Silver had to separate Ash and Misty when he got tired of their argument while Brock watched with a sweatdrop. Silver just clobbered them in the head, leaving two steaming bumps.

**_"Wonder if they have brain damage from him constantly doing that..."_** he thought, making a mental note not to get on his bad side, especially after knowing what he's capable of.

Upon reaching a clearing, Brock then started unpacking chairs, a table, a cooking stove, and a bunch of ingredients. Silver watched with his eye twitching, "Stupid backpacks, with their stupid infinitely endless storage space..." he mumbled in annoyance as the rest of the group nervously laughed, finding his frustration terrifying as the silver-haired teen looked like he's about to explode.

Silver took a deep breath, and sighed "Ash go find some firewood, Misty go set up the table and chairs, Brock you help me prepare lunch" he said, wanting to get the backpack issue out of his head. The group sighed in relief as they proceeded with their assigned tasks, Ash taking Pikachu with him (And Silver threatening the mouse if something happened to Ash and warned him to make sure that they don't get lost), Misty began setting up the table and chairs (These are the foldable kind) and Brock helping Silver with the food.

_Timeskip – 10 mins later_

Silver looked into the forest, where Ash had headed off to, he then sighed "Let's go find that idiot" he said as he headed towards the forest, Brock quickly put everything back into his backpack without the teen noticing.

**_"Last thing we need is Silver to be in a even worse mood that he has right now"_** he thought with a shiver.

Silver sneezed.

_Scene Change_

The group (minus Ash) arrived at what appears to be a treadmill and Ash talking to a boy on the ground panting heavily, obviously the person who was running on the treadmill. Silver tapped Ash on the shoulder, making him jump.

"AHHHHHHhh...oh its you big bro" Ash swore that Silver is secretly a ninja or a secret agent or something. The teen sighed as he demanded an explanation for the events that occurred here.

Ash and the boy nodded and began to explain.

_Scene change – One Explanation later_

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life" he grumbled, not liking the education system in the school. What kind of idiot even let this kind of school exist in the first place? Brock silently nodded as Silver looked even MORE pissed off than before. Though he's not wrong about the school being dumb. The boy, who identified himself as Joe took offense to that, "HEY! The school is a prestigious academy that lets rich kids train and enter the league without the need to go to Gyms as it ranks them though simulations of the actual Gym battles!" he retorted in anger, only to shrink in fear at Silver's death glare, which is so intense that Ash, Misty and Brock had to back away from him. **_""He might actually kill someone at this rate""_** they thought together as Brock tried to think of a way out, "Ummmm...can we see this simulation machine?" he asked hoping to defuse the situation. Joe seized this opportunity like a life line and nodded as he went over to the machines, which showed him beating Misty's Starmie with his Weepingbell in ONE blow.

This time Misty is the one pissed off, except she just straight up challenged Joe to a fight as Silver glared at the machine, wondering how many punches it will take to break the inferior thing as Tyranitar or Lucario. Ash slowly dragged the teen away from the machine and towards the side of the battlefield, where the battle is about to begin.

_Timeskip – Not even 10 seconds later..._

The group sweatdropped as they watched Joe's Weepingbell get knocked out with one Water Gun from Misty's Starmie, which isn't supposed to be super effective against it. "You know...at first I was annoyed, but now I can't help but feel bad for them" Silver mumbled with a sweatdrop, actually feeling bad for the Pokémon. Joe looked shocked, questioning how he lost, when suddenly they heard a cocky voice echo through the hall.

The voice belonged to Giselle, the head student who started mocking Joe along with the rest of the students. Ash glared, "HEY! Don't make fun of your friends!" he yelled at them, Giselle just looked at him with a bored expression, "Well why should I deny the truth, plus whoever said we were friends in the first place" she arrogantly said and laughed. Ash was about to retort-

When the room got extremely cold and full of murderous intent.

Ash froze and slowly and shakily looked over to Silver, who had a dark aura around and a pair of red eyes.

Needless to say, he is NOT is a good mood.

"S-S-S-Silver! C-C-C-Calm down!" Brock stammered, trying to defuse the situation. Giselle laughed again, "Well, it's clear that that ruffian is nothing more than a muscle headed brute who can't even think for himself, the fact that you even have him follow you all shows that you all useless. You're an embarrassment to all trainers boy" she mocked.

_'sound of glass shattering'_

Silver walked forward as he cracked his knuckles, having being fed up with her attitude. "Then let's see if you have the guts to back up your words" he said with malice, slowly approaching her. "Pffttt...I bet I can beat whatever Pokémon you send out, I do have enough strength to beat a simpleton like you. After all, I'm strong enough to match someone with THREE badges." she said with a smug look.

Only to get punched in the face.

**HARD.**

Giselle looked up in shock, "What was that for?!?" she yelled, and flinched when she noticed Silver's murderous look. "S-S-S-Should we do something?" Joe stammered in fear, Brock shook his head in fear "I think we should stay outta this, lest we become the victims too"

Joe nodded, as much as he liked Giselle, he wasn't going to risk his health for her in this situation.

Silver slowly approached Giselle, wanting to do nothing but to rip her arms off and strangle her, they were interrupted by a faculty member entering the room. "What in name of Darkrai is going on here?" he asked, and froze when he saw Silver's dark look.

"Uhhhh...NEVER MIND!" he shouted and ran out.

They sweatdropped, each person had a **'WTF?'** look on their faces.

Silver sighed as he took a DEEP breath, and calmed down. He then glanced over at Giselle, who is still trembling like a leaf. "Just because your better than others, does not give you the right to belittle others, doing so decreases your morality as a human being" he said as he turned around and walk away.

"We're leaving" he said, the group quickly followed him.

They're NOT going to risk Silver getting angry again.

_Timeskip – a few moments later_

The group was now walking away from the school, Silver having calmed down completely, which the group was thankful for. "Wasn't hitting Giselle a bit much? I mean, you looked like you we're about to murder her." Brock said, Silver shook his head. "I've dealt with arrogant kids in the past, and unless you show them the hard way, they would keep that attitude for the rest of their lives" he explained as he looked back, with luck Giselle would understand the error of her ways and hopefully change for the better.

Silver closed his eyes, and kept walking.

"Besides, if I do want to kill her, it would be pretty hard to dispose of the body with all those witnesses, I'd need a few dozen bodybags, some matches and lotsa oil. Then I would burn the place down and blane it on the school's faulty equipment"

Brock sweatdropped.

"Seriously!?!"

_Meanwhile - in some bushes nearby_

"Are you sure it's safe now?"

"Nah. let's keep hiding until they're really gone"

**I'll let you guess who said that at the end ;)**

**No fight here, but Silver is going to have a new form on the next chapter, so stay tuned for it! **

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Cradily**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. :)**


	11. The Hidden Village! Secrets Revealed!

**Thank you all so much for being patient and following my story, your support and feedback is so greatly appreciated, and as promised, here's a new chapter.**

Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.

**"Hello" -** Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC

**Chapter 10 – The Hidden Village! Secrets Revealed!**

Ash and Co. were seen walking through a forest, where they had apparently, gotten lost.

Again.

As such Silver was starting to lose his temper again (It still hasn't calmed down since the school incident) until Brock suggested they take a break, making the teen sigh as he went to help prepare some lunch. Ash and Misty didn't argue, surprisingly, what could've caused this strange phenomenon?

Answer, Silver promised to make them sweets if they keep quiet until lunchtime, that and his foul mood made them think twice.

As promised, he made some tasty macarons for dessert as Brock brought over some "jelly-filled donuts". Silver stared, "Those are NOT jelly-filled donuts" he growled, wondering how Brock messed that up. The squinty eyed teen looked confused, "That's what my old man called them, and I've known to call them that since I was 10 years old" he replied, making Silver facepalm.

"That old geezer..." he grumbled under his breath, but he said nothing. Mostly because his mood has improved and he doesn't want to spoil it.

That is, until Ash and Misty spotted an Oddish drinking from a nearby pond.

They argued for a bit before Ash relented, letting Misty catch a Pokémon for once. Misty sends out her Starmie, the Illuminate Pokémon standing ready for battle. Silver hummed to himself, **_"Starmie has a disadvantage due to its Water Typing, on top of that it dosen't even know any Psychic moves. But Misty's counting on sheer strength to overpower it so that they have a fighting chance."_** he thought but kept silent. A few Water Guns from Starmie easily knocked the Weed Pokémon down, somehow the little plant was weaker than they originally thought. Of course, as Misty was about to throw a Pokéball, a figure jumped out and swatted the ball outta her hands.

Silver blinked, before his mind registered what the assailant is.

It was a Bulbasaur.

He readied himself, dialing up the Omnitrix, but before he could transform, the Bulbasaur had knocked Starmie away in a single hit. The Water/Psychic type crumpled as Misty quickly returned it into its Pokéball in worry. _"Leave humans! We don't want you here!"_ the Bulbasaur yelled, clearly wanting them to leave. Silver frowned, he had met a Bulbasaur in Oak's lab and it was a lot friendlier than this one, even let him scan it for its transformation.

However the teen wondered if the Bulbasaur has a rough time with its trainer, after all its rare to see a Bulbasaur in the wild, and not too far away from human settlement, since Cerulean was only a few days away. **_"He must have ran away, or was abandoned."_** he thought in pity, after all, the situation reminded him of all the orphan children back in his world, where he once lived. He was found with no knowledge of who he is, but the other kids do, and were abandoned anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain ten-year-old as he declared that he was going to catch the Bulbasaur-

Only for it to have run away with the Oddish.

Ash blinked, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled chasing after it at speeds that would make a Flygon jealous. Silver sighed, but he couldn't blame Ash this time. Why? Because a Bulbasaur is so rare that it's like finding a needle in a haystack, so it makes sense that he would chase after it.

Silver just shook his head and slammed down onto the Omnitrix, turning him into Luxray. He started sniffing the ground for the boys scent, when he found it he ran after him, with Misty and Brock following behind.

"SLOW DOWN! WE CAN'T KEEP UP"

"NO SPEED UP! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO ASH!"

"UM YEAH! SPEED UP! NOT SLOW DOWN!"

Silver sweatdropped.

_Scene Change_

Silver, now in the form of Cradily, had just barely managed to fish out Ash from a river, who fell after the rickety bridge gave way. The teen reverted back as he went to examine the broken bridge, not noticing the trio behind him walking away to find another way to cross the river. Once the teen finished, he noticed a few things about the bridge, one it wasn't old, and two it seems that it was rigged to break the moment a human walked onto it.

Someone, wanted to divert intruders away with traps, but who?

His thoughts were interuppted again when he heard a chorus of screams come from downstream, he sighed. Just his luck to deal with idiots. He slammed down onto the Omnitrix and transformed into Staraptor, flying towards where he heard the noise.

Unknown to him, multiple pairs of eyes watched him from a nearby bush, their respective owners grinning sadistically.

_Scene Change_

Silver had just finished freeing the trio from what apparently was a net trap, which confirmed his suspicions of someone wanting to avert intruders. The teen reverted back, just in time to hear a gasp from behind him. He lashed out, grabbing whoever was behind him and slammed the stranger to a tree.

The stranger turned to be a girl around their age, who had a look of fear in her eyes. Silver blinked, before apologizing and releasing her. The girl introduced herself as Melanie, who lives in a village hidden from public and treats lost and abandoned Pokémon. It reminded Silver of his old life, which he gave a sad smile for a second, before suppressing it. He didn't need to remember his old life. He also had a headache from trying to restrain their other adult, who's trying to flirt with her.

The group offered to help Melanie out, which she accepted since her hands were a bit tied up with her current tasks, Silver helped with feeding the Pokémon, Ash and Misty kept the Pokémon happy by playing with them, Brock was talking with Melanie about Pokémon related things (he restrained himself from anymore advances, lest he faces Silver's wrath).

Misty then noticed the Oddish from before wandering around and immediately felt bad, since it's one of the homeless Pokémon living here. The Water-Type trainer went over and apologized, which the Oddish forgives her.

Though the touching moment was interrupted by a green blur.

The blur in the shape of a Bulbasaur.

Who had tackled Misty away from the other Grass/Poison-Type.

Silver narrowed his eyes, not liking the Bulbasaur's attitude, but then Melanie went over and scolded the starter, saying that they were guests and that it shouldn't attack guests. Bulbasaur was having none of it, _"These humans are all the same! They just want to take us away and abandon us when we don't meet up to their expectations! They are the worse!"_ he snarled, which in turn defused Silver's anger and replaced it with surprise.

The Bulbasaur, reminded him of himself.

Back in his old world, he would do anything to protect the kids that live together with him in the orphanage, being VERY suspicious of the people who would come and take one of the children, he made sure to keep them away from bad people who would use them for their own gain.

In a way, this Bulbasaur is just like him. Abandoned, and forced to survive while caring for others suffering the same fate as he does, bearing the weight of their burden on his shoulders.

The teen frowned, before walking over to the Seed Pokémon and knelt down, making the little Pokémon glare at him. "I understand what you mean little one" he calmly said, surprising the others who didn't know that he can understand Pokémon "But I assure you, we are not here to take anyone away, not without the consent at the very least". Bulbasaur glared again _"And why should I trust you!"_ he shouted back, having gotten over his shock. Silver gave him a sad smile.

"Because you're not the only ones who suffered the same fate"

That was all he said before he got up and went back to what he was doing, the smile never leaving his face.

Bulbasaur's rage was then replaced with pity, realizing something from the teen's final words. And he wasn't the only one as Melanie and Brock realized too.

Silver was abandoned. Just like the Pokémon abandoned here.

_Timeskip – a few moments later_

The group had just finished preparing lunch (finally) and were happily eating, with Silver making sweets still. He told the others to start without him and they didn't argue, his words still fresh in their minds. **_"Because you're not the only ones who suffered the same fate"_**, the fact that they heard this made them feel pity for him, especially Ash in particular.

He was the one in their group who knew him the longest, and he didn't even know what his older brother figure went through. "To be fair, I never brought it up" the teen replied as if he knew what they were thinking, surprising them "I never wanted to bring it up, but I was abandoned, like many others. I was found near an orphanage, where they took me in. *sigh* I don't know a lot about my heritage or origin, because there was no information about me, so the people there didn't know where I came from, I didn't know anything back then." he continued with sadness in his voice.

"Not even my own name"

That got a reaction from everyone as they let out a surprised gasp.

"But wait, isn't your name Silver?" Misty questioned, confused on why he didn't know his name when he clearly had one.

Silver shook his head "Silver was a name the caretakers gave me, due to my unique hair and eye color" he replied, "my REAL name, is completely unknown. No one know who I was, or where I came from."

Misty clammed up, immediately regretting her question.

Silver waved it off "I suffered a lot, that's for sure. That's why I couldn't let the other orphans suffer the same fate as I have. And so, I tried. I made sure that no other adults would try and take advantage of the children already there, not to let them be treated as objects that they would use for their own personal gain. *chuckle* I guess you can say I was their older brother figure, much like how Ash sees me" he said, smiling at said boy "I guess, Ash and Gary reminded me of the times I spent there, watching and protecting the children as their big brother"

The group was touch by how caring Silver was under that angry exterior, that hopefully, isn't going to pop up.

Bulbasaur especially.

He was shocked by how similar the two of them were. Both suffering a cruel fate, but possessing a strong will to keep going and protect those around him.

He smiled before going back to what he was doing, "But even so, there are times where I can't always watch after them forever. When a truly kind adult came, I was rather...stubborn. I didn't want the man anywhere near the kids, until I realized that he wasn't like the other adults I know of. He genuinely wanted a child, but was unable to have one. I was torn between keeping one of the children there, and letting him go with this man. In the end..." he stopped and took a deep breath.

"I let him go"

"The man adopted the child and I watched them leave, it was saddening but nothing lasts forever." he said as he continued to bake more sweets (don't ask how, blame the bottomless backpack). "The boy was happy though, he had a normal life, with caring parents and everything he ever wanted, he does occasionally come back to visits us, telling everyone tales of his life outside. I've never seen any of the kids so happy before." he continued "That was then I realized, I can't always protect them, I can't drag them away from something that they could have been happy with. So, I opened up, I let some adults who I deem trustworthy to adopt some of the kids there, leading them to have happy lives."

He then took the sweets he made and placed them on the table they had set up, "It's good to protect something you care about, but if you do it for a long time , you'll end up restraining them, shackling them to the same fate you go through. In the end, you'll end up no different from what you're trying to avoid" he said as he sat down, "Protect what you want to protect, but don't hold it back, or you'll drag them down to a dark fate they can't escape from" he continued and he started to eat. "So, tell me" he said as he looked over to the Seed Pokémon.

"What exactly are you protecting?"

_Timeskip – after lunch is over_

The groups solemn mood was lifted after Silver's explanation, glad that the teen wasn't suffering anymore. However, someone hasn't gotten the words out of his head.

That someone is Bulbasaur.

His words still hung inside his head, **_"What exactly are you protecting?"_** it caused some internal conflict within him.

Is he truly protecting the other Pokémon?

Or is he just dragging them away from a fulfilling life?

He had so many questions and he couldn't decide on what to do. Until a certain silver-haired teen walked over, "Don't think too much what you can't control. Focus on what you can do first, then leave the rest for later" he said as he walked past the still Grass/Poison-Type.

That was all it took for Bulbasaur to shake off his indecision, before nodding and going back to his usual routine.

**_"He's right"_** he thought to himself, no point in thinking about something that he can't control.

Of course, at that moment an explosion occurred near the edge of the clearing the village was located.

Everyone scrambled, struggling back to their feet as Silver ran in front of everyone, glaring at the mystery attackers with Bulbasaur next to him, intent clear.

They're going to try to fight the attackers.

When a familiar trio appeared.

"The Diver Crew? What are you guys doing here? Also aren't you three supposed to be in jail?" Ash asked, which made Silver look at the boy then at the trio. "They call themselves, 'The Diver Crew'?" he said

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life".

Bulbasaur agreed, it was rather dumb.

Billy, the leader grinned sadistically. "Laugh all you want, but we are here for one thing, REVENGE!" he cackled, maniacally laughing along with Frank and Steve. "Now then, boys go get the mons, I'll deal with the LightShifter" he said with a grin.

Silver froze.

"What do you mean LightShifter?" he questioned, having a rather suspicious aura around him. If they knew of his abilities then...

"We know ALL about you, and your little shapeshifting toy there" Billy said, pointing to the Omnitrix on his left arm. Silver's right hand hovered over it as he readied himself, his instincts screaming danger over and over. "Well, how about I level the playing field?" Billy said and lifted his left arm.

Revealing a Black Omnitrix. (Like the Original Omnitrix, but with darker colors)

Silver and everyone who knew of Silver's powers widened their eyes, how did he get something like the Omnitrix?

Billy grinned, "Surprised? Our master offered us POWER! And in exchange..." he trailed off as he dialed up his watch.

"YOU HAVE TO DIE! LIGHTSHIFTER!"

And slammed down on the watch.

What appeared next was a completely unknown creature.

It was a red, mollusk-like creature with green eyes, behind its legs and on the top of its arms are small grey spikes. On its shoulders and legs, there are black spots and has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of its feet, there is a grey spike. The lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

Everyone stepped back from the unknown creature, except Silver, who glared and advanced. **"HAHA! You must really want to meet your end really badly!"** Billy cackled, having completely lost his mind after transforming, Silver narrowed his eyes, and slammed down on his watch, transforming into Tyranitar.

He didn't know what this mystery creature is or what it can do, but he wasn't going to let it hurt his friends.

He roared and charged, powering up a Rock Smash on his right arm and swung at the mollusk. To his shock, the attack bounced off the carapace, **_"What is this thing?"_** he mentally asked himself, but before he can do anything else Billy raised his arms, revealing portholes on his palms, which opened-

-and shot high pressured water streams at the teen.

Silver roared as he was launched back, crashing into a tree before reverting back. He narrowed his eyes at his enemy, "Water abilities huh?" he mumbled, knowing that Tyranitar stands little chance against water, "In that case!" he transformed into Luxray this time and roared preparing himself for another go. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Frank and Steve had sent out a Blastoise and a Gyarados and are battling Ash and the others.

**_"Good"_** he thought to himself, at least they aren't dealing with what he's dealing with.

Doesn't make it any easier though.

He growled and fired a Thunder attack, before charging with a Wild Charge. Billy laughed and stood there, not even bothering to move. Silver's attacks collided, but did nothing. **"What?"** was all he was able to say before he was struck in the stomach with a punch that sent him flying back, crashing through several trees before laying limp.

The teen growled as he tried to stand,

Luxray however doesn't possess and healing moves, so he tapped the Omnitrix, turning into Lucario and started using Rest, he managed to heal some damage before a torrent of water forced him awake and knock him back.

He shook his head and glared, before running towards the red creature. Once he got close he struck with Close Combat, Blaze Kick, Metal Claw and other close range attacks he knows. Billy staggered a bit, which gave Silver some hope, he wasn't invincible. But before he could celebrate, Billy had decided to fight back, throwing punch after punch. Each hit was like taking a hit from a Machoke after it has used Bulk Up, which hurts.

A lot.

Silver stumbled, before Billy shot two water streams from his hands pushing him back and sending him crashing into a boulder. The teen reverted, and collapsed. Blood flowed down his head as he coughed up blood, the crimson liquid splattering onto the grass, staining it with a dark red hue. He weakly glared at his opponent, who was slowly taking his time as he approached the teen. Silver however, refused to give in as he rushed towards the red thing and started punching it, which only succeeded in blooding his own hands.

Billy struck him with another punch, this time cracking a few ribs and knocking the teen into the boulder again. He grinned sadistically as he grabbed Silver by the head and lifted him up, the teen having lost his strength and stamina from the seemingly one-sided battle. **"FAREWELL LIGHTSHIFTER!"** he yelled, gaining everyone's attention, who were mortified when they saw Silver's condition, **"THE BLACK SERPENT OF DARKENESS DEVIHELL, SENDS HIS REGARDS!".**

So... that's how it is.

His theory was right after all. He was summoned by none other than the Serpent of Light, Angeallen, who was the opposite of Devihell, the Serpent of Darkness. The Dark Lord had found him and had started to make moves against him. Silver wanted to strike back, at his assailant, to make him spill more answers.

But there was nothing more he could do.

Not until he can move, which he doubts that Billy will give him a chance to.

"NO!" Ash yelled as he ran towards them, making everyone's eyes widen. "ASH NO!" Brock yelled, trying to stop the boy.

Luckily, someone else had already intervened before he did.

Bulbasaur charged towards Billy and tackled his head, causing him to stagger and release the teen, who collapsed onto the ground panting. Billy growled, **"GET OFF MY FACE YOU LOWLY ANIMAL!"** he yelled as he tossed Bulbasaur away and into the wall of the cottage. Silver watched in silent shock as Bulbasaurs limp body fell to the ground. Melanie cried out his name as she ran towards the fallen Pokémon.

Silver snapped.

Someone, just called his friend an animal.

Someone, almost died. Because of him.

Someone...is going to pay.

His rage.

Has.

Reached.

Its.

Limit.

The Omnitrix faceplate glowed red as the teen roared.

And then a bright light engulfed the area.

Billy groaned as he covered his eyes, he wasn't too worried by what would come.

After all he had a powerful form, what could possibly scare him?

Then he saw it.

A Pokémon that sent chills down him spine. (If he even has one)

In Silvers place, was a Pokémon that none of them even imagined was possible.

It is an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock with feathers that are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It also has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its feet and legs are darkly colored and each one has four toes and long talons.

Almost everyone knew what it was.

A Ho-oh.

Silver had transformed, into a FREAKING Ho-oh.

And he was VERY pissed off.

**"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU LIGHTSHIFTER!"** Billy yelled as Frank and Steve hid behind him, thinking that he's currently the safest place in the area.

**"YOUR TIME HAS COME! I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"** he yelled as he fired two streams of water at him, Silver screeched and fired a Flamethrower, countering it as he unleashed a Ho-oh's strongest move.

Sacred Fire.

A massive torrent of flames fused with the first attack and easily overpowered the water streams. The red creature grunted but was eventually overpowered, **"CURSE YOU LIGHTSHIFTER!"** he yelled as he and the other two were engulfed by flames **"CURSE YOUUUuuu..."** was the last thing Billy said before the flames finally consumed him, leaving only the Black Omnitrix, which clattered onto the ground.

Silver panted heavily, before exhaustion finally caught up to him and he collapsed onto the ground before reverting back.

Last thing he saw was everyone's worried faces before he blacked out.

_Scene Change_

The police had just put away the last of the blackened ash that was once a group of criminals, at first they didn't believe that Ho-oh just descended here just to burn them away but seeing that they had nothing else to go on they decided to accept it, after all only a legendary had the strength to do something like this.

As they left Ash and the others sighed before looking back at the cottage, where Silver was resting due to his injuries. The teen was right now looking at the damaged Omnitrix that was left behind from what's left of Billy. He frowned, "What was that creature?" he thought to himself, but before he could delve deeper into the mystery the door opened to reveal everyone else entering. "So? How did it go?" he asked, for which Melanie replied

"They bought it, thankfully. But I doubt it would work again in the future". Silver sighed "Good thing I don't plan on doing this again in the future." he mumbled.

"Also, WHEN DID YOU GET A HO-OH TRANSFORMATION?!?!?!?"

Silver winced at Misty's loud voice, but before he can reply she was hit on the head by a vine. Bulbasaur glared, clearly annoyed that his rest has been disturbed while Silver just sighed again. "At the start of our journey, it flew over our heads and I picked up one of its fallen feathers, then the watch absorbed it and...well, you know the rest" he answered.

"Billy called you 'LightShifter', why?" Brock asked the teen, who frowned. "I have a theory, but it was a pretty wild guess until today, with confirmed my suspicions" he replied before making himself comfortable, "make yourselves comfortable, this could take a while".

And so Silver started to explain about everything, his reincarnation, the mysterious voice, the forgotten legend.

EVERYTHING.

_Scene Change_

The group was preparing to leave, as the didn't want to bother Melanie any further. The girl had agreed to keep what she has been told a secret for the rest of her life.

On the brighter side of things, Bulbasaur had just asked if he could come along, Ash agrees immediately and was about to battle him.

Until Silver dropped his fist on his head, reminding the boy that Bulbasaur was in no condition to fight.

So Ash just caught him without much effort and they said their respective farewells before heading down the road.

"I still can't believe it, LightShifter? Angeallen's Chosen Champion? It all sounds absurd" Misty mumbled, which didn't go unheard. "I didn't believe it myself, it sounded too farfetched to be real, but in the end its all I know right now." the teen responded as he looked at the damaged watch again.

Then he saw a little something poking out of the damaged device.

He blinked before reaching in and pulling it out. It turned out to be a chip of some kind, with red and blur coloring. "What is that?" Pikachu asked, which Silver responded with a shrug. He flipped it over and saw the words "Water Hazard" behind it, confusing him even further.

Until the chip glowed and flew into his Omnitrix.

He was surprised until the watch bleeped for a while before stopping. He narrowed his eyes as the dial popped up and revealed the silhouette of the same red creature Billy turned into. They blinked.

"Huh, neat"

Suddenly the Black Omnitrix crumbled

and turned into dust, as if it didn't exist. Silver didn't pay much attention to it, as it was useless at that point. "Water Hazard" he mumbled "so that's that name of the creature". It had a nice ring to it.

"Sweet! Big Bro's got a new form!" Ash yelled in excitement, bringing a smile to the teens face.

"I can't do anything too stressful though, not until I fully recover" he spoke up, making the boy slump. Silver had bandages wrapped around his forehead and left eye, another under his shirt which is tied up to treat his damaged ribs and two more around his hands.

Yeah, he wasn't going to be doing anything for a while.

He looked up into the sky, **_"Whoever you all are" _**he thought to himself as he glared into the sky.

**_"You're going to regret being my enemy"_**

**A looonnnggggg chapter, this took a a while to make.**

**So the shadows had made their move, what will our group and unwilling hero do?**

**Keep an eye out in a future chapter!**

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Pokémon:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Cradily**

**Alien:**

**Water Hazard**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. :)**


	12. Author's Notes 1

**Author's Notes #1**

**Thank you all for supporting me both on my story and my YouTube channel it means a lot to know that you guys got my back.**

**Anyway I'm gonna answer some questions left behind by you beautiful people.**

**spacerswap : uh,isn't Silver the canon name for the gen 2 rival? Either way this looks good so far.**

**To answer your question, yes Silver technically is the canon name for the gen 2 rival, BUT remember, this Silver is a different character altogether, so please don't mix them both up. And thanks for the nice comment, and I'm so dumb that I ended up commenting on my own story XD**

**Exodia3215: but samurai NEVER meets Ash again. Not. Even. Once. (damn writers)**

**Lol, are you sure about that? ;)**

**Guest: Instead of Pokémon Silver transforms I would like to see Ben's Aliens because we never get to read a story where Ben's aliens show up in the Pokemon world.**

**Your comment is what gave me a new idea and the last chapter is the beginning of this new plot.**

**RT89: if you're going to add to the list when Silver transforms into a Pokémon then I think you need to add Pikachu, Silver transformed into him on chapter 3**

**The list is to notify you guys of what forms will be making a REPEATED appearance, if the form almost never appears again then it won't go on the list.**

**Also RT89: it's a seriously bad idea to tick Silver off, looking forward to more of this interesting story.**

**Thank you and yes, it is a bad idea to piss him off :)**

**Subscribe to my YouTube channel if you haven't already! If we hit 5000 subs on my channel by next year the my friend LINK and I will do a face reveal!**

**I really hope you guys continue to support me and LINK in our journey to become the very best!**

**Well, thank you for all the support once again, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**:)**


	13. A Dying Flame

**I'm not dead! I just simply ran outta ideas and also got too many newer ideas that my brain ended up shutting down. I tried to do the things that gave me the idea in the first place, and got even more different ideas! So I ran into a moment t where I can't decide what to do and thus, ended up delaying this update for so long.**

**My bad.**

**So here it is, the next chapter, I'm a little rusty as it's been months since I last updated so pls correct me if I left any errors.**

Check out my YouTube channel! It's called S1lveRWAr, just like my username.

**"Hello" -** Silver's Pokéspeech

**_"Hello"_** \- Mental thoughts/telepathy

_"Hello"_ \- Pokédex/Regular Pokéspeech

"Hello" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Pokémon, just my OC

**Chapter 11- A Dying Flame**

Ash and co. were strolling along a path on their way to Vermillion City calmly enjoying the weather.

Well Brock is, Silver is trying VERY hard not to lose his temper as Ash and Misty we're arguing again.

His eye twitched again before he calmly looked back at the duo and said "Will the two of you not argue about the smallest of things, FOR MORE THAN 10 SECONDS!"

Both trainers clammed up immediately, not wanting to trigger his wrath upon themselves. Again. Silver sighed as he turned his gaze back to the road.

And blinked.

There, on top of a rock, sat a Charmander looking directly at them with one of the most confused expressions a Pokémon can make.

The group and the Fire-Type stared at each other for a moment, before Silver snapped his fingers clearing the awkward silence. "Well, this is unexpected" the teen said, unsure on why there's a Charmander of all Pokémon sitting on a rock watching them "I thought starter Pokémon were supposed to be rare"

"They are, so why is there one here in the wild?" Brock stated, unsure of himself. Ash however, being Ash, tried to catch it by throwing a Pokéball at it.

Only for it to bounce off without opening and hit Silver in the forehead. His INJURED forehead.

The group fell silent as the teen slowly reached up and removed the ball from his face, looked over at Ash, and said "Next time Ash, don't do that. Because if you do..." he trailed off...

And crushed the Pokéball in one hand.

Everyone paled.

"That...will be you next"

Ash frantically nodded, while he was sure that Silver won't harm him too bad you never know what goes through the teen head at times.

The fact that he possesses the Omnitrix with half a dozen forms that can easily fulfill his threat didn't help either.

Silver took a few calming breaths to reign in his anger, before walking over to the now terrified Pokémon and bend down to one knee, "I apologize for scaring you but sometimes dealing with kids tends to make you crazy. May I ask why you're sitting on the rock for no reason?" he spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to frighten it further.

Charmander looked at him, before replying _"I'm waiting for my trainer to come back, he told me to wait out here for him and that he will be back for me."_ Silver nodded and relayed what the Fire-Type said, much to its shock. It had no idea the angry human could understand it.

**"Uncatalogued DNA Detected"**

The Omnitrix decided then to remind everyone that it existed and scan the startled Pokémon, collecting the DNA of a new lifeform.

**"Scan successful, new transformation now available"**

"And here I thought it was broken or something" Silver said with a chuckle, he didn't get a chance to scan a Charmander back at the lab due to... 'reasons' so was thankful for the transformation. He looked back at Charmander and said "Very well, you can wait for your trainer here, but I ask that you seek shelter if it rains because it is rather dangerous for you to be out in the open"

Charmander nodded and the group carried on.

_Timeskip_

The group has finally found a Pokémon center and is now taking a break within it, Ash was eating like the glutton he is, Misty was reading about Vermillion City, Brock was going over their supplies and Silver was fiddling with the Omnitrix.

A rainstorm has kicked up and worried the group, Silver tried to find comfort that the little Charmander listened to his advice and found shelter instead of just sitting on that rock constantly.

He then thought back to the Omnitrix, about the secrets it holds, about his unknown fate. But all he can think of is one word.

Why?

He didn't understand anything, he needed answers but he didn't know where to look. He mentally sighed, while he was willing to wait until the answers show themselves, he still feels a bit frustrated due to the lack of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ash yelling again. He sighed hoping that the boy didn't get into trouble again, only to blink when he saw Misty and Brock with as he kept yelling at another boy sitting on a table across from them. He hadn't noticed them, nor did he notice the group leave without him. He frowned.

He was getting distracted.

Silver walked over to the group and asked "What is going on here guys?"

Ash looked at Silver with hate filled eyes, "Damian's a jerk and a pile of Tauros crap! That's what!" Silver karate chopped the boys head. "Language, and why do you think so?"

Brock answered his question with an equal amount of hatred as Ash, "Because HE'S Charmander's trainer, and admitted that he abandoned it on the rock and refused to go back for it!"

Silver froze.

**_'He did not...'_**

The teen looked over at the other boy, "Is that true?"

Damian smirked "So what? It was a weakling anyway, It can't win any battles so why even keep it? If anything, it should be glad that it won't suffer being weak anymo-"

Silver didn't let him finish.

Because his fist had already connected with the trainer's face and drove it into the wall behind him, breaking it and causing concrete chunks, teeth and blood to fly.

Everyone in the building fell silent as they stared in fear at the fuming teen, who is shaking violently, before removing his fist from the now unconscious brat and walked past Ash and co.

"I'm going back for it"

No one stopped him.

_Scene Change_

Silver ran in the rain, not caring that he was soaked by the rain and chilled to the bone. Only thing that went through his mind was that he needed to find Charmander before it perishes.

Silver refused to let an innocent life fade away, quickly approaching the rock where he last saw the Fire-Type, he caught sight of it taking shelter under a large leaf with a few Spearow attacking it.

He growled and slammed down on the Omnitrix, not caring what he got. A bright flash of light engulfed him as his new appearance stepped out.

**"WATER HAZARD!"** he called out, before stopping mid run and looking down at himself **"oh really?"**

He shook his head and ran towards the rock and raised his hands, the portholes on his palms opened up and he fired a massive torrent of water at the attacking Spearow, instantly knocking all of them out. He slapped the Omnitrix, changing back to human form, scooped up the shivering Fire-Type, and ran back towards the Pokémon center.

"Don't you dare fade away on me" was all he said.

Rest of the run back was quiet apart from Charmander's shivers and the harsh rain.

_Scene Change_

"Good news, Charmander will be just fine, you brought it here just in time. Any later and it would have..." Silver raised a hand to stop her, she didn't need to say the rest.

He knew all too well.

"As long as the little one survives and is well, I do not care"

Nurse Joy nodded and went back to monitoring Charmander, who is lying on a medical bed with sensors attached to it. Silver watched it for a few more moments, before walking away to dry himself.

He was still soaking wet and was dripping water all over the floor.

_Scene Change_

"So? Is it...?" Misty started, worried about Charmander along with Ash and Brock, even Pikachu voiced its concern although only Silver could understand him. "It'll survive, that's what I was told" Silver responded as he dried himself with a towel that was handed to him. The three all let out a sigh of relief that Charmander was going to be fine.

"Also, what are we going to do about the broken wall?" Ash asked as Silver went rigid at the reminder.

He sighed, "Lemme make a phone call"

He spent the next couple of hours listening to Delia and Oak yell at him for losing his temper and destroying public property.

**_'The things I do for others'_**

_Timeskip – Next Morning_

The group were heading back to the rock from before, why you ask?

Because apparently Charmander has snuck out of the Pokémon center when no one was watching and everyone came to the conclusion that it must have went back to the rock from before to wait for Damian.

**_'If its trainer wasn't Damian, I would have praised it for its dedication and loyalty to its trainer'_**

Silver reached the rock first, being more athletic than the other three due to the fact that he battled many times as a Pokémon in the past. Upon reaching the rock, he found Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie and Meowth, trying to catch the Charmander. He glared at them, before slamming down on the Omnitrix dial.

In a flash, a Pokémon stood where he once stood.

A VERY big Pokémon.

**"TYRANITAR!"** the Dark/Rock-Type yelled out as he stomped towards the duo, who had turned around and paled at the size and power of the Armor Pokémon. They didn't get to say anything as he PUNCHED them away with a Mega Punch.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

…...never mind.

The transformed teen looked back at the little Fire-Type, who was staring at him in awe. He has never seen such a powerful Pokémon before. "Are you alright little one?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't hurt anywhere. Charmander shook his head, indicating that he was fine.

The rest of the group caught up to the teen at last.

**"Finally"** he grumbled, "WELL EXCUSE US FOR NOT BEING AS STRONG AND FAST AS YOU ARE SILVER!" Misty yelled, angry and tired after running for so long.

Silver said nothing in response.

Charmander looked at the Armor Pokémon in shock, unable to believe that it was the same human that saved it last night. His doubts were erased when the titan slammed the symbol on its chest, causing a bright light to engulf it and in its place, stood the same human from before.

Silver looked over to him and smiled, "Guess that was a bit of a shock huh?"

Charmander just nodded.

"Well well well... what do we have here"

Silver's smile dropped when he heard a familiar obnoxious voice, turning around he found himself face to face with Damian himself.

Who had a MASSIVE bruise on his face, courtesy of Silver himself.

The teen narrowed his eyes "What do you want Damian?" he snarled at him as Ash, Misty and Brock got ready for a fight.

Damian just smirked "Payback! That's what!" he said with a laugh, "You humiliated me, hurt me, made me lost my trainers license, destroyed my reputation and on top of it all, over a pathetic WEAKLING!"

"I'd say that's an improvement" Misty snapped back, which Silver agreed as well, but didn't voice it out loud.

"Shut up!"

"But now..." he continued with a grin as he held up his left hand "I can make you pay"

Silver's eyes widened.

He recognized the device on the boy's wrist.

A Black Omnitrix.

"GET BACK!" he called out to the others, who recognized the danger and backed away, taking Charmander with them.

Silver growled as he readied his own Omnitrix, "I have questions, but they can wait" he said as he slammed down on the dial, turning into Spiritomb.

**"After I defeat you"** he finished in a distorted voice.

Damian just laughed and activated his own Omnitrix.

A bright light engulfed him.

And in his place, stood a different creature that no one recognized.

It is a strange creature whose body appears to be composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark reddish-brown rocks. It seems to radiate high amounts of heat as well and its feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe and it only had four fingers.

Silver frowned.

Whatever this form is, it clearly is fire based and powerful, he remembered his near-death experience with Water Hazard and knew that was in a rough battle. He started by firing a few Shadow Balls at Damian, who just laughed and swatted them away. **_'As I expected, Pokémon attack do little to these unknown beings'_** he thought to himself, **_'but I can still harm it!'_** he used Psychic to grab a few rocks and throw them at the fire thing. To his surprise, Damian just raised his hands.

And unleashed a torrent of fire that melted the rocks in seconds.

Silver barely had time to bring up a Protect as the massive wave of heat struck him, he had to actually put heavy amounts of effort to maintaining the shield, as the immense heat would take him out instantly. Once the torrent ended, he switched to Zoroark and charged at him with a pair of Shadow Claws, but to his dismay the claws barely did anything to Damian and he barely managed to leap out of the way of another stream of flames. Silver narrowed his eyes, before slapping the Omnitrix and changing into Lucario, his heaviest hitter and most versatile form despite his weakness to fire.

He narrowed his eyes and powered up using Swords Dance, raising his power. He wasn't going to take any chances in this fight. Slamming both paws together, he activated Bone Rush and charged at Damian, who smirked as he raised his hands to blast the Aura Pokémon. Silver however, knew he would try this and stopped mid-charge and struck the ground with the bone staff (those who don't know, Bone Rush is typically used as a staff by Lucario in the Pokémon anime) and made the ground shatter. The Earthquake worked as it made Damian stumble as Silver then unleased Stone Edge, the rock pillars launching him into the air. Damian growled and widened his eyes when the Lucario appeared in front of him and struck him with Bone Rush, sending him crashing into the ground, Silver then followed up by shooting a full powered Hyper Beam down at him.

The attack created an explosion so big it could be seen from the Pokémon center.

Silver landed on the ground, panting as he attempted to catch his breath, hoping that it was enough to keep him down.

Unfortunately, it wasn't and Damian launched yet another stream of fire at him. Silver barely managed to avoid it and change into one of his stronger forms.

**"HO-OH!"** the mighty phoenix called out as he gazed down at Damian and fired a full power Flamethrower at him, hoping to overpower the boy. But to his shock, Damian was ABSORBING the flames, making himself stronger as he looked up at the Legendary with a smirk.

**"My turn"**

Silver couldn't describe the burning he felt when Damian unleashed his own flames against him, Ho-oh's flames were powerful after all. The transformed teen landed and reverted back as he fell down to one knee, his arms had 4th-degree burns riddled all over them and his bandages from his last battle had fallen off and he was panting heavily. "If only I wasn't still injured from my last fight..." he mumbled to himself, he didn't have much left that could do anything. Tyranitar was too slow and would get engulfed by the intense flames, Cradily is the same and the others weren't physically strong enough.

Or were they?

He still had one more.

Silver narrowed his eyes.

And slammed down on the Omnitrix once again.

Damian blasted him, hoping to destroy him before he was finished transforming.

An explosion engulfed the area, kicking up smoke.

Damian waited.

The smoke from the explosion cleared.

And revealed a familiar red mollusk like creature.

**"WATER HAZARD!"** he called out, as he narrowed his eyes at Damian, who looked shocked but then snarled and shot another stream of flames at him. Silver countered by firing two massive streams of water at the incoming attack, his attack overpowering Damian's and striking him directly, knocking him back. **_'So they are effective towards each other'_** he thought making a mental note to use Water Hazard more often should he encounter more of these Black Omnitrix's. Silver then ran towards Damian and started to punch the daylights out of him, which the boy responded by doing the same.

But unlike Water Hazard he didn't possess armor so he took more damage than Silver did, the teen capitalized on that, quickly using his superior durability and immense combat experience to repel the boy, before finally grabbing the dial on his chest and ripped it off.

Damian's eyes widened as he was barely able to get a curse out before a bright flash consumed him, when the light died it revealed a blackened Damian, who crumbled to dust along with the wrecked Omnitrix. Silver reverted back as he stared at the component he ripped out, but was unable to concentrate for long as his vision began to blur.

**_'Not...again...' _**was the last thing on his mind before he fell unconscious.

_Scene Change_

Oak was thankfully able to pull some strings to clear all charges of the destruction caused by the intense clash of otherworldly beings, with James covering the damage costs. The two worked together from time to time, having met when Silver introduced them to each other.

Meanwhile, Silver was lying down on a medical bed, forced to rest and recuperate from his injuries.

He sighed.

If only Damian survived.

Now he had even more questions than before.

Who had been giving out the Black Omnitrix's? What exactly is the mysterious creatures he had fought? Why did they only sent them after him now when they could have sent the back when he was still struggling to figure out the controls?

He didn't understand at all.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Ash and co. entering the room, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Charmander walking behind him. Ash had caught Charmander since it wanted to come along with them and Silver wasn't a trainer so he went with the one that was closest to the shapeshifter, which happened to be Ash.

He can't describe it, but he wanted to follow him, he made him feel safe and at home.

Silver gently petted the Fire-Type as the others took a seat and started to inform him of the situation outside.

Since he can't leave until he's fully recovered they were stucl for a while.

The group didn't mind as they continued with their usual shenanigans, with involves Ash abd Misty arguing again while Brock and the others sweatdropped.

Silver just smiled as he looked at the Omnitrix, the dial has popped up and revealed the hologram of the same creature he had been fighting. And it's name was...

'Heatblast'

A fitting name.

Silver shook his head and smiled.

His questions and answers can wait.

For now.

**AAANNNNDDDD DONE!****This took me FAR too long to finish.****Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Hopefully I won't get brain overload again.**

**Here's Silver's list of transformations:**

**Pokémon:**

**Lucario**

**Tyranitar**

**Luxray**

**Ninetales**

**Zoroark**

**Staraptor**

**Spiritomb**

**Cradily**

**Alien:**

**Water Hazard**

**Heatblast**

**Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
